Más Allá de la Eternidad
by Saeki-Yagami
Summary: AKIRA, mejor conocido como el guerrero legendario GOKI, ha luchado contra una gran cantidad de enemigos con el paso de los años, pero ahora debe enfrentar el desafío más importante de su vida: La batalla para encontrar la paz interior.
1. Decadencia

_**DISCLAIMER: **Considero muy importante aclarar que este fanfic **NO** tiene relación alguna con "El Legado", historia que quiero continuar cuando termine con esta. "Más Allá de la Eternidad" tendrá un máximo de 5 capítulos, así que trataré de completarla lo antes posible. Por lo demás, disfrútenla. Gracias a todos por sus críticas._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primera Parte:<strong>_

"_**DECADENCIA"**_

A medida que sus pasos lo acercaban más a su destino, un caudal de emociones brotaba lentamente de su ser, haciéndole sentir una profunda nostalgia por un pasado lleno de agradables recuerdos que, a veces amenazaban con precipitarse hacia los sitios más recónditos de su mente. Sin embargo, para aquel hombre de cabellos largos y azules llamado Akira Gotou, todo era distinto en esa fría mañana de otoño en la que el cielo cubría los alrededores con un denso manto gris que impedía disfrutar de los primeros rayos del sol. Cada vez que sus pies subían un escalón más, otro momento memorable del ayer se hacía presente en el ojo de su mente, arrancándole una cálida sonrisa que daba luz a su rostro por escasos segundos, para luego volver a extinguirse poco a poco como una luciérnaga moribunda. A sus treinta y cinco años, aquel hombre se sentía agobiado por el sufrimiento que lo había hecho su víctima durante la última etapa de su vida. A veces, al observar su figura reflejada ante un espejo, pensaba que, a pesar de no ser un espécimen perfecto, aún conservaba el encanto suficiente para arrancar los suspiros tanto de una jovencita como de una mujer madura. A diferencia de muchos, Akira aparentaba tener, como mínimo, diez años menos de su edad real. Sin embargo, él se sentía cansado y lleno de amargura la mayor parte del tiempo, como si fuera un anciano que se encuentra en los estertores de la muerte. _Siento que la vida se me escapa sin motivo aparente y que mis días en este mundo están contados. Es como si todo lo que existe a mi alrededor pretendiera asfixiarme_, pensaba él, desolado.

El grado de tormento que gobernaba el espíritu de Akira Gotou sólo era comparable a su belleza física, la cual no era poca. Aquel hombre era en verdad muy bien parecido; de tez blanca, ojos azules y un rostro fino y muy bien delineado, como el de un modelo famoso de pasarela. A pesar de sus rasgos ligeramente andróginos, su voz era lo suficientemente demoledora y grave como para despejar cualquier duda sobre su masculinidad. Esta tenía la facultad tanto de intimidar a un enemigo como de calmar a un niño angustiado. Durante la mayor parte de su vida, y antes de la última tragedia que le había tocado vivir a Akira, siempre se le veía sonriente, comunicativo y con un brillo especial en la mirada, algo poco frecuente en las personas y que sólo los predestinados pueden poseer.

_Y, es que la felicidad es algo tan efímero para muchos. Si ya tuviste la dicha de obtenerla una vez, pero la has perdido, sea por la razón que sea, puede que se te escape la vida entera tratando nuevamente de encontrarla…_

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Akira siguió su camino. La niebla se extendía por doquier, ocultando la hilera de abetos, pinos y olmos que coexistían pacíficamente en ese rincón del mundo que permanecía casi intacto, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Por mucho que se esforzara, le resultaba imposible divisar la cima de aquella montaña que tantas veces había visitado en su juventud.

Segundos después, entre el alud de vivencias propias que caía sobre Akira, una duda lo hizo detenerse de forma abrupta: ¿Cuántos años habían transcurrido desde la última vez que él estuvo en aquella legendaria ciudad conocida como Shikigami-Cho? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez? No podía recordarlo con claridad. El nerviosismo que lo había embargado durante las tres horas que duró el viaje en tren desde la vecina ciudad de Takamatsu, se había disuelto instantáneamente luego de llegar a su destino poco después de la medianoche. Invadido por una extraña paz que no experimentaba en mucho tiempo, su pensamiento más recurrente había sido que por fin estaba de regreso en su añorado segundo hogar. No, eso era sólo una verdad a medias. Para Akira Gotou, Shikigami-Cho se había convertido en algo mucho más significativo; en parte porque aquel lugar poseía una de las leyendas más importantes en la historia de la humanidad a la cual él pertenecía en secreto. Aún así, la razón más poderosa por la que la ciudad representaba algo maravilloso y fecundo para él, era que ahí había nacido la mujer que años más tarde se convirtió en el amor de su vida.

Al pensar en ella, la expresión de color melancolía que rara vez abandonaba el rostro de aquel hombre se acentuó, y sus ojos brillaron por varios segundos, con la vista perdida en la lejanía. De pronto, se escuchó una vocecilla alegre y delicada que llamaba a Akira con insistencia:

"¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué haces? Apúrate, porque ¡Ya quiero llegar al santuario Enno!"

En medio de la espesa bruma, surgió una figura infantil que descendía por los escalones a toda prisa. Se trataba de una niña de expresión alegre, ojos azules y pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas. Una cola de caballo envolvía sus largos cabellos de color púrpura. La pequeña, tan hermosa y fresca como un lirio recién bañado por el rocío de la madrugada, se aferró a su padre con gran cariño. Akira cogió a su hija por la cintura para situar el rostro de ella a la altura del suyo y dijo:

"Lo siento, princesa. Es que, no soy tan joven como tú, y por eso se me hace un poco más difícil seguirte."

"Ya veo", dijo ella. Al notar un leve rastro de tristeza en el rostro de su padre, ella preguntó con visible curiosidad, ¿Pensabas en mi mamá?"

"Eh… Bueno… Sí, más o menos", dijo Akira, sin saber muy bien qué más responder, "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Es que siempre te pones triste cuando piensas en ella. No me gusta verte así. Los dos sabemos que mi mamá está vigilándonos desde un lindo lugar, y que va a estar a nuestro lado, aunque no la podamos ver. Ella nos quiere mucho, así que, ¡Debemos alegrarnos por eso!"

Aquellas palabras, junto con la inocencia que emanaba de la niña, llenaron a Akira con una ternura infinita, brindándole el rayo de esperanza que necesitaba para recobrar parte de su aplomo. Sonrió con un poco más de soltura y luego dijo, en perfecto francés:

"_Vous avez raison__, le cœur __de mon âme__.__Vous êtes le fruit de l'amour pur qui a déjà existé dans le monde entier…_"

La niña rió, divertida y preguntó, "¿Qué fue eso que dijiste, papá? ¡Sonó muy gracioso!"

"¡Oh! ¡No puede ser!", dijo él, con un rostro de aparente decepción, "¿Acaso Sayumi Gotou, la niña más inteligente del mundo, olvidó lo aprendido en las clases de francés que ha recibido de su padre?"

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No!" dijo Sayumi, apenada. "Lo que pasa es que… Creo que no te presté atención como debía. Lo siento".

La reacción de Sayumi hizo que Akira riera brevemente y, tras besar la frente de su hija, le dijo:

"Tranquila, sólo estaba bromeando. Más bien quiero que mi linda y veloz ardilla de campo me informe si ya nos falta poco para llegar a la cima de esta montaña."

"¡Claro, papá! Por eso regresé a buscarte, estamos muy cerca", respondió ella, cogiéndolo de la mano. "Es mejor que nos apresuremos, porque aquí no se ve casi nada y esta neblina me da un poco de miedo".

"Muy bien, ¡Vamos entonces!", repuso Akira al minuto.

Fue así como padre e hija recorrieron a toda velocidad el último tramo que los separaba de la cima de aquella montaña. Al llegar, ambos se detuvieron para observar el paisaje. A diferencia del camino que los había conducido hasta ahí, la neblina en ese otro lugar era casi inexistente, e incluso la temperatura era más agradable. La naturaleza rebosaba de paz, armonía y color. Los árboles de cerezo y los sauces adornaban gran parte del área, y, si se escuchaba con atención, los maravillosos sonidos de la naturaleza se hacían presentes. Allí el gorjeo de un pájaro mielero con su vistoso plumaje verdemar, que llevaba el alimento a sus polluelos. Allí un _tanuki_, o mapache japonés, que, escondido entre los arbustos, gruñía con recelo al observar a los recién llegados. Allí una cigarra prendida de un árbol entonando una melodía estridente e ininteligible. Sayumi, pletórica de alegría, se soltó de la mano de su padre para explorarlo todo a detalle. Cada vez que la niña veía una flor que le resultara desconocida, ella se detenía a acariciarla con delicadeza, teniendo el cuidado de no dañarla.

Mientras Akira veía a su retoño ir de aquí para allá, dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de tristeza. Sus pensamientos empezaron a volar muy lejos otra vez. Pensaba: S_ayumi… Indudablemente eres la viva imagen de Chiaki, tu madre. Cómo me encantaría que ella estuviera a mi lado para disfrutar el fruto de nuestro amor… Parece que fue ayer cuando la conocí con su sonrisa soñadora, ambrosía prohibida para cualquier mortal que me cautivó desde nuestro primer encuentro. Jamás imaginé que un día nuestra bella amistad iba a convertirse en algo mucho más intenso y maravilloso. Y, a pesar de todo…"_

Su divagación fue interrumpida por un dolor agudo, como si alguien le clavara repetidamente una espina en el corazón, desangrándolo poco a poco, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo. Bastaba con observar el rostro de Akira para comprender que él guardaba una pena en su interior, pero nadie sabía realmente cuánto sufría. Akira llevaba una herida de muerte que lo consumía día y noche, y que sólo era opacada por la vivacidad y energía que su hija irradiaba, haciéndolo olvidar fugazmente el tormento que gobernaba su alma. A pesar de que él amaba a Sayumi más que a su propia vida, y que siempre trataba de proyectarle un falso sentimiento de alegría, Akira, en realidad, se sentía incompleto y vacío.

"Chiaki", dijo él, en voz baja, procurando que Sayumi no lo escuchara, "Tú eras el oxígeno que me mantenía de pie y, ahora que ya no estás, cada día que pasa lo veo teñido de azul y negro, a diferencia de cuando estabas conmigo. A veces, siento que mi fortaleza y mis deseos de vivir se derrumban lentamente igual que un templo ruinoso. Y, es que es difícil, muy difícil el aceptar que ya no perteneces a esta realidad. Nada ni nadie es eterno."

Una fuerte y gélida corriente de aire golpeó el rostro de Akira, causando que éste cerrara sus ojos por breves instantes. En ese lapso de tiempo, Akira sintió que su piel se erizaba, y que la cordura empezaba a abandonarlo. Era una sensación extraña, mórbida, que lo iba desarmando y causaba que su piel sufriera una repentina palidez, algo que jamás le había sucedido antes.

_Ya basta. Contrólate_, pensó Akira, tratando de restarle importancia al anterior fenómeno, pero tras abrir los ojos para regresar al mundo real, el padre de Sayumi advirtió que algo extraño se había desatado. Era como si todos los sonidos del mundo se hubieran detenido de repente, quedando un silencio funesto en su lugar. Ya no se escuchaba el trino de las aves, el sonido de las hojas de los árboles o el murmullo del viento como hasta hacía unos segundos. Su tensión aumentó al descubrir que había perdido de vista a Sayumi, a quien intentó llamar varias veces, sin obtener respuesta.

"No puede ser. ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Sayumi! ¡Sayumi! ¿Dónde estás?"

Silencio. Akira, con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente, avanzó a toda prisa por el sendero verde, tratando de encontrar a su hija, pero fue en vano. Le parecía absurdo que Sayumi hubiera desaparecido en cuestión de segundos. ¡Apenas acababa de verla con su dulce rostro y su inocente sonrisa a flor de labio! Akira atravesó un _torii_ de madera, el cual señalaba que el santuario Enno estaba más allá del grupo de árboles que se elevaban frente a él. _Quizás Sayumi ya llegó al santuario y ahora esté hablando con alguien. Sí, eso debe ser. Es inútil sugestionarme, _caviló él en ese momento tratando de mantener la calma. Akira recordó lo extrovertida y suelta que era la niña, quien a pesar de sus escasos siete años, podía entablar fácilmente una conversación fluida con cualquier persona. Aquel era uno de los muchos aspectos positivos que ella había heredado de su madre y que hacían sentir muy orgulloso a su padre.

Un poco más tranquilo tras ese último pensamiento, Akira prosiguió su camino, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, al dejar atrás el último árbol de cerezo, se encontró con una visión inesperada. Allí donde debía encontrarse el hogar de la familia Enno y el mágico templo sintoísta, ¡No había absolutamente nada! En su lugar, únicamente se extendía un terreno triste, seco y desolado. Sayumi tampoco daba señales de vida. Aquello le parecía tan irreal a Akira, que éste pensó por momentos si acaso estaba soñando. Y, es que, ¿Dónde estaba el camino hecho de piedra que conducía hasta la casa donde Chiaki había vivido durante dieciocho años? ¿Por qué no quedaban ni los cimientos del templo? ¿Qué había sido de las estatuas de los legendarios héroes japoneses Zenki y Goki, que estaban hechas de piedra y adornaban la entrada a dicho lugar? Resultaba difícil de creer que el legado de la familia Enno se hubiera perdido irremediablemente en tan poco tiempo.

Por otro lado, las dudas sobre el paradero de su hija se acrecentaron, al no verla por ningún lado. El temor más grande de Akira era que Sayumi se hubiera acercado a una pendiente y caído accidentalmente desde lo alto. No quería pensar en ello, pero entonces, ¿Qué otra posibilidad existía? Confundido, Akira caminó hacia el final de la cima de la montaña, pero por más que intentó observar parte de la ciudad desde su ubicación, no le fue posible debido a la neblina, la cual posiblemente iba a permanecer por el resto del día. Tampoco había forma de que el astro rey hiciera acto de presencia en ese cielo poblado de nubarrones.

_Tal vez el sol no haya salido hoy, pero seguramente mañana volverá a brillar sobre Shikigami-Cho tan fuerte y alegre como lo ha hecho desde el principio de la Creación… Sin embargo, parece que el sol se está marchando inevitablemente de mi vida, y el mañana lo veo tan oscuro, tan distante, tan utópico, _pensó Akira, a medida que sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Su pesar por Sayumi era cada vez mayor y, sin poder resistirlo más, terminó por caer de rodillas sobre aquel suelo que antaño había sido verde y fértil. Casi al mismo instante, una serie de gotas de lluvia empezó a caer sobre su cuerpo, sacudiéndolo desde las uñas hasta el cabello. Contrariado, Akira pensó que aquel pequeño diluvio había llegado en el momento menos oportuno, pues cada gota de lluvia que caía sobre su humanidad era como una astilla que se clavaba en lo más hondo de su ser.

Luego de comprender que había perdido a su hija de la manera más inexplicable, y que su segundo hogar había desaparecido para siempre, Akira se sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, completamente solo en la inmensidad del universo. Desafortunadamente, las desgracias para aquel hombre de mirada triste distaban de llegar a su fin.

En medio de la soledad que oscurecía su decadente microcosmos, Akira escuchó, de pronto, una serie de voces extrañas que lo paralizaron. Estas provenían de lo desconocido y en un principio se dejaban oír muy cerca de él; luego, se alejaban y posteriormente retornaban con más fuerza, en un alocado frenesí que parecía buscar destruir por cualquier medio la estabilidad mental de Akira. El miedo terminó por abrazarlo cuando el hombre de nuestra historia descubrió, atónito, que la lluvia que lo empapaba hasta los huesos era, en realidad, sangre humana. Incluso podía sentir su olor característico, a medida que el mencionado líquido recorría cada poro de su piel, tiñéndola de rojo. Los invisibles dueños de las tétricas voces parecían aglomerarse alrededor de Akira, y lo torturaban con toda clase de reproches y preguntas:

"_Akira, ¿Por qué no impediste que ese monstruo me ahogara en el río Ichigo hace dieciocho años? Mis sueños de ser un escritor no se habrían visto truncados si hubieras llegado a tiempo para salvarme?", _decía una voz joven y masculina.

"_Akira, ¿Te acuerdas de aquellas personas que fallecieron en el incendio de la torre Matsuhira hace quince años? Yo fui una de ellas y dejé huérfanos a dos niños recién nacidos. Si hubieras elegido otro sitio para combatir contra tus enemigos, mis hijos habrían tenido una madre que velara por ellos día y noche", _decía la voz angustiada de una mujer madura.

"_¿Dónde estoy? ¡Quiero regresar con mi mamá! ¡No quiero seguir atrapado en este mundo tan extraño! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!", _decía la voz de un niño, mientras sollozaba desconsoladamente.

"_Akira, ¿Por qué permitiste que tu compañero Zenki acabara con mi vida? A pesar de que, en un principio fui poseído por las semillas del mal, ¡Yo merecía una segunda oportunidad de vivir! ¿Por qué no me la pudieron dar? ¿Por quéeeeeeeeeee?"_

Del mismo modo, Akira también oía a los espíritus burlones de enemigos que él había derrotado tiempo atrás en el campo de batalla y que en ese momento lo atormentaban sin descanso:

"_Akira… O, ¿Debo decir Goki? Je, je, je! Tú nunca fuiste un héroe verdadero, sólo un soldado sin carácter que seguía las órdenes de una adolescente caprichosa. ¡Pobre de ti!"_

"_Tú no te destacaste por ser el más fuerte a la hora de luchar. ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que eres un héroe secundario y con escaso protagonismo?"_

"_Por más que intentes negarlo, toda tu vida has sido un peón que los demás han movido de lado a lado y que no sabe a dónde va. La sangre que impregna tu cuerpo es el recordatorio de las vidas que se marchitaron porque no pudiste salvarlas. Sus almas no pueden descansar en paz y por eso hoy están aquí para reclamarte"_

"_Akira… ¡Akiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué te sucede? Solías estar lleno de vida y, ¡Mírate ahora! Luces demacrado y pareces un cadáver ambulante. Eres tan patético. Si aún conservas un poco de dignidad, ¡Acaba de una vez con tu miserable vida!"_

Akira, con los ojos inyectados de espanto, creía volverse loco. Por más que trataba de cubrirse los oídos para acallar las voces, era inútil. No había forma de huir de ellas. Su respiración se tornó cada vez más agitada, a medida que sentía como si cientos, quizás miles de hormigas desfilaran por su cuerpo y su rostro, el cual parecía desdibujarse por el horror reflejado. En un arranque de desesperación, Akira se puso de pie y, echó a correr sin rumbo fijo, lanzando gritos desgarradores como si estuviera poseído. Pese a tropezar y caerse en más de una ocasión, el hombre volvía a levantarse para seguir huyendo de las voces inquisidoras, como si el diablo le pisara los talones. El pasado volvía a manifestarse frente a Akira como un asesino silencioso que durante años había permanecido oculto, esperando pacientemente el momento preciso para contraatacar a su presa cuando estuviera vulnerable.

En medio de su loca carrera, Akira se acercó al borde de un abismo y se detuvo en seco. La lluvia de sangre seguía mojando su cuerpo y las voces no dejaban de hostigarlo, pero Akira, reuniendo las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, gritó a los cuatro vientos:

"¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Ya no puedo más! Desde que existo, he tratado la manera de proteger a la raza humana de las fuerzas malignas. No soy un humano común y corriente como los demás. Tengo una descendencia divina y mi verdadero nombre es Goki, el guerrero guardián de la luz. Acepté de buen grado luchar contra todo lo inicuo, sirviendo a Enno Ozuno, el poderoso hechicero que edificó la ciudad de Shikigami-Cho. Entregué mi alma y mi corazón en cada batalla contra las fuerzas malignas para devolver la paz a este planeta, y arriesgué mi vida durante incontables ocasiones porque perseguía un solo ideal: Un mundo sin dolor, sin guerras sangrientas, sin egoísmo y sin envidia"

Inundado por una extraña determinación, Akira prosiguió con su elocuente monólogo, el cual acalló por fin las espeluznantes voces que lo acosaban:

"Durante mucho tiempo perseguí ese ideal, e intenté llevar mi sabiduría a los seres humanos. Sin embargo… El precio que se ha pagado es muy alto y está fuera de mi alcance el unir los lazos de las vidas que se han perdido a través de los tiempos. Sé que pude haber hecho mejor las cosas, pero ¡No puedo cambiar el pasado! Ni siquiera en mis sueños encuentro el reposo que necesito para poder levantarme un día más. Hace tres años perdí a la mujer que más he amado en la vida y hoy, mi hija Sayumi ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro y tal vez nunca la vuelva a ver."

Los ojos de Akira volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, mismas que esta vez no reprimió, dejando que descendieran dulcemente por su rostro. Un fuerte viento empezó a soplar y, este hizo que Akira retrocediera poco a poco, aproximándose, sin saberlo, al borde de un abismo.

"Ozuno… ¿Me escuchas? Sí, sí, sí… Sé que puedes hacerlo… También sé que me observas desde alguna dimensión invisible y que has seguido cada uno de mis movimientos sin descanso. Por eso, quiero que sepas que, ¡Ya no quiero seguir viviendo si Chiaki y Sayumi no están a mi lado! ¡Libérame de estas ataduras y déjame morir tranquilo para reunirme con ellas!"

Akira volvió a caer de rodillas y sollozó desconsoladamente. La lluvia amainó, pero la intensidad del viento aumentó. Los cabellos de Akira no cesaban de agitarse de un lado a otro, pero él, ahogado en su propia amargura, no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tras tomar entre sus manos un puñado de tierra que poco a poco dejó caer de nuevo, dijo, con una voz cargada de aflicción:

"¿Ha valido realmente la pena defender a la humanidad? Al fin y al cabo, al morir ¡Ellos terminan convirtiéndose en polvo! Cualquier cosa que hayan hecho se queda en este mundo, y aquellos que han contribuido de una u otra forma a engrandecerlo ya no pueden disfrutar del legado que dejaron atrás. La vida es tan efímera, tan traicionera, tan frágil como un ave que tiene sus alas rotas. Ningún hombre vive eternamente, a diferencia de los dioses y de aquellos que tienen una descendencia celestial… Como yo…"

Akira gemía y gritaba una y otra vez, hallándose cada vez más trastornado. Fue entonces cuando el viento, sin razón aparente, se convirtió en un gigantesco remolino que rodeó a Akira hasta envolverlo por completo. Lejos de oponer resistencia, este se rindió ante un elemento del universo que antaño había controlado sin problemas. Sintiendo que la fuerza de voluntad se alejaba de él, Akira dijo estas últimas palabras:

"No existe el tiempo para mí… No existe un espacio en el que pueda vivir, porque todo está decidido para nosotros, los dioses. ¿De qué me sirve burlar a la muerte si no puedo ser feliz? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, desea vivir para siempre? ¡Nadie! Es por esto, Ozuno… Es por esto que, ¡Renuncio a mi inmortalidad desde el día de hoy! ¡Ha llegado la hora de que el guerrero guardián Goki deje de existir para convertirse en cenizas de las cuales nunca resurgirá! ¡Nunca!"

En ese momento, el remolino aumentó de tamaño, haciendo que Akira gritara de dolor, debido a la presión a la que su cuerpo estaba siendo sometido. Después, Akira se sumergió lentamente a los oscuros senderos de su psiquis, como permitiendo que su destino se sellara de forma trágica…

"_Y, se pierden mis lamentos más allá del infinito…"_

El remolino, que ahora parecía más bien un tornado capaz de devorar una ciudad entera, giró alrededor del área, destruyendo la vegetación que se encontraba al otro lado de la montaña, donde Akira había visto a su hija por última vez. Después, se detuvo y se disolvió gradualmente, llevándose consigo al infortunado hombre de este relato.

Poco después, un rayo impactó directamente sobre el área en la que Akira había volcado sus últimos lamentos, seguido del característico poder del trueno que resonó por varios segundos para luego extinguirse. El silencio terminó por reinar… Era un silencio macabro que fungía como sepulturero en el ocaso de la vida de un hombre cuyo corazón estuvo antaño lleno de amor, esperanza y bondad… Y, cuya historia parecía estar destinada a caer en el olvido.

"C_ulmina el ciclo milenario,  
>Tiempo de concebir un nuevo ser.<em>  
><em>Destino falaz, morir en silencio<em>  
><em>Para encontrar el camino del sol.<em>

_...Y antes que el salvaje viento sople_  
><em>En un futuro amanecer<em>  
><em>Diré: Adiós a mi mundo , mis sueños,<em>  
><em>Mi tierra, mi hogar<em>  
><em><strong>Adiós a la inmortalidad…<strong>"_


	2. Luz Desnuda  1

****CAPITULO 2****  
>"<em><strong>LUZ DESNUD<strong>__**A"  
>(Primera Parte)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Origen<strong>_

Akira nació en el seno de los Gotou, una familia aburguesada que, durante varias generaciones había vivido en la esplendorosa ciudad de Shinagawa, situada al norte de Japón. Su padre, Kyoji Gotou, fue un renombrado escultor y pintor cuyas obras se exhibían mayormente en escenarios teatrales, aunque también se dedicaba a crear proyectos destinados a los espacios al aire libre, como los elegantes jardines de reconocidos artistas japoneses. La madre de Akira, llamada Yuri Shimizu, fue una psicóloga que, a lo largo de su vida publicó varios libros en los que analizaba ciertos aspectos de la mente humana, como el color de los sueños o los problemas existenciales que aquejan al hombre. La llegada al mundo de Akira en 1978, el año de la serpiente de fuego, revistió todo un acontecimiento para sus padres, debido a que durante sus primeros años de matrimonio, ellos trataron infructuosamente de concebir un hijo. La alegría antes y después de que Yuri diera a luz, por tanto, fue inmensa, y desde el primer momento en que ella tuvo al pequeño en sus brazos, decidió de mutuo acuerdo con Kyoji llamarlo Akira, que significa "cristal". Y, es que ambos consideraban al recién nacido como un deseo que, tras muchos años de espera, por fin se había cristalizado. Para Kyoji, Akira también representaba la luz bendita que había llegado a alumbrar su vida y la de su esposa, transformándolas para siempre.

Akira creció en un hogar rodeado de lujos y comodidades. Por ese tiempo, y debido al trabajo del padre de Akira, la familia Gotou se trasladó a un barrio lujoso ubicado en la parte central de Shikigami-Cho, en el sureste de Japón. Durante su niñez y pre-adolescencia, Akira nunca supo lo que eran la pobreza o el hambre. De constitución débil y carácter apacible, el muchacho recibió la educación elemental y primaria en el hogar de los Gotou. Tanto Kyoji como Yuri sobreprotegieron a su hijo de forma extrema, privando a Akira de que pudiera relacionarse con otros niños. Desde temprana edad, él demostró una gran aptitud para los estudios, brillando en áreas como las matemáticas, álgebra, historia universal y especialmente la música. A los ocho años, Akira ya podía tocar el piano, el cello, la flauta y la guitarra como todo un profesional, algo que lo llevó a dar pequeños conciertos para familiares y amigos de sus padres en diversas ocasiones. El talento de Akira era muy grande, ya que también tenía una gran habilidad en artes como la poesía, el dibujo y la pintura. Akira era pues, un niño prodigio que obedecía a sus padres sin decir palabra y que aceptaba cualquier instrucción recibida con actitud sumisa. A pesar de no disfrutar de sus primeros años de vida como un niño normal, él siempre recibió amor a manos llenas. Incluso después de la muerte de Yuri, debido a un cáncer de seno que se la llevó prematuramente a la tumba poco antes de que Akira cumpliera nueve años de edad, Kyoji siguió ocupándose de la educación de su hijo y vigilando cada uno de sus pasos. Nunca faltaron los comentarios malintencionados entre los familiares más cercanos de Kyoji, quienes opinaban que Akira estaba perdiéndose los mejores años de su vida, y que, pese a tener todos los juguetes y el cariño que un niño de su edad podía pedir, el pequeño vivía como un ave atrapada dentro de una enorme jaula de oro que ansía obtener un trozo de libertad.

Sin embargo, había una razón muy poderosa por la que Kyoji Gotou protegía celosamente a su hijo. Tiempo atrás, y poco después de que Yuri quedara embarazada de Akira, Kyoji tuvo una serie de sueños en los que se veía vagando a través de un bosque nuboso. La voz de un hombre maduro llamaba insistentemente a Kyoji, y cuando este se acercaba para identificar al dueño de la voz, la silueta de un hombre alto, fuerte, de cabellos largos y azules se hacía presente. A Kyoji le resultaba imposible apreciar el rostro del desconocido, cuyos ojos brillaban como la luz de un faro a mitad de la noche y cuyo cuerpo aparecía rodeado por un aura de color azul. _¿Quién eres?_ _¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?, _decía Kyoji, sin entender lo que sus ojos veían_. _Fue en uno de esos sueños donde el desconocido personaje finalmente se dirigió a Kyoji con un tono de voz tan irreal que lo dejó paralizado:

"No temas, Kyoji Gotou… No te haré daño. Lo que estás viviendo es algo más que un simple sueño. He venido a dejarte un mensaje muy importante, así que presta mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir. Mi nombre es Goki, soy el guerrero guardián de la luz, y existo desde mucho antes de que tú nacieras. Durante siglos he permanecido inmerso en las tinieblas, pero mi momento de resurgir está muy cerca. Sé muy bien las dificultades que tú y Yuri han tenido para procrear, más esto no se debió a un problema físico, ya que ambos sois seres humanos totalmente sanos. Sucede que el día propicio para el embarazo de Yuri aún no había llegado. Es hasta ahora que vuestro deseo se concede finalmente, por lo que dentro de nueve meses tu esposa dará a luz un hermoso hijo varón."

Kyoji, atónito ante lo que Goki le decía, no supo qué responder. Él sabía positivamente que estaba soñando pero aquella escena era tan vívida, que las palabras de Goki no admitían duda. Una de las cosas que más le sorprendía a aquel hombre era la seguridad con la que el ser de aura azul había dicho que su esposa iba a dar a luz un hijo varón. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Goki continuó:

"Te preguntarás cómo es que yo sé tanto sobre ti y por qué te aseguro que Yuri tendrá un niño y no una niña. Debes saber que, hace mucho tiempo, yo protegí a la raza humana de las fuerzas malignas que constantemente la amenazaban. Después, cuando la era de paz volvió a extenderse en la Tierra, me sumergí en un sueño largo y profundo del que hace poco acabo de despertar. Nadie lo sabe, pero crueles cadenas de opacidad se aproximan lenta e inexorablemente para aprisionar a este mundo y sumirlo en una nueva era de tinieblas. Desconozco la fecha exacta en la que esto ocurrirá, pero cuando ese día llegue, seguramente tu hijo tendrá el suficiente poder de entendimiento para asumir la responsabilidad como sucesor del guerrero guardián Goki. Luego de que resucite de las sombras y me fusione con el alma de tu hijo, él dará al mundo una luz de esperanza."

"Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has escogido a mi hijo para que forme parte de esto?", preguntó Kyoji, indignado ante el destino que le esperaba a su futuro descendiente. "He deseado con toda mi alma tenerlo, y ahora tú, Goki, un guardián divino, ¿Te presentas así nada más y pretendes arrebatármelo para que él luche una guerra que no le corresponde? ¿Quieres impedirle a mi futuro hijo que lleve una vida normal? ¡Esto es injusto!"

La consternación de Kyoji era enorme. Le costaba aceptar las palabras de Goki. Este, por su parte, dejó que Kyoji se calmara un poco y luego dijo:

"Hombre de buena fe, entiendo tu preocupación y enojo, pero debes darte cuenta que nada de lo que sucede en este mundo es producto de la casualidad. ¿Acaso crees que tu hijo fue seleccionado al azar de entre los miles y miles de personas que nacen diariamente en el mundo? Tu hijo forma parte de un plan maestro, algo que se ha gestado desde hace muchos siglos. Yo surgí a partir de los cinco elementos fundamentales del universo: El agua, el fuego, la tierra, el aire y el éter. Después de culminar con mi última misión hace más de mil años, me enamoré de una mortal y terminé uniéndome a ella. Fue así como tuve cinco descendientes, producto de dicha unión; tres niños y dos niñas: Kazuki, Akiba, Saisyu, Usagi y Shuichi. Los elementos que componen mi existir se dividieron equitativamente entre ellos. Al crecer, mis hijos tomaron caminos separados, y posteriormente engendraron hijos, nietos, biznietos y tataranietos. Sin embargo, sólo la descendencia de uno de ellos fue capaz de perpetuarse hasta hoy. Esta es la descendencia de Shuichi, mi hija más joven e inteligente, quien heredó el elemento del éter. Pese a encontrarse dormido, dicho elemento ha ido transmitiéndose de generación en generación hasta el día de hoy."

"¿Qué quieres decir?", dijo Kyoji, atemorizado tras imaginar la respuesta que Goki iba a darle, y que no quería oír:

"Tú, Kyoji Gotou, eres un descendiente de mi hija Shuichi, y en tu alma habita el elemento del éter. Tu hijo nacerá en 1978, el año de la serpiente de fuego, el cual ultimadamente es el elemento más poderoso del cosmos. No obstante, tu hijo será incapaz de controlarlo hasta que su cuerpo y espíritu alcancen la madurez y experiencia necesarias. Como ya te dije, la fecha y la hora en que la maldad hará acto de presencia son inciertas, pero nada va a impedir que esto suceda. Para alcanzar mi máximo poder y revivir, necesito reencarnar en el cuerpo de un ser humano. Tu hijo es el elegido. En un principio, él desconocerá acerca de su verdadera identidad. Tú tampoco debes revelarle nada prematuramente, porque sólo conseguirás confundirlo. ¿Entiendes ahora, Kyoji Gotou?"

Conmovido ante aquellas revelaciones que Goki le había hecho, Kyoji reconoció que el destino de su hijo ya estaba trazado. Era inútil intentar cambiarlo. El hombre quiso acercarse a Goki, quien se encontraba parcialmente diluido entre las tinieblas y la espesa vegetación del lugar, pero una extraña fuerza le impidió avanzar. Resignado, Kyoji retrocedió lentamente.

"No permitas que tu alma sea invadida por el fantasma de la incertidumbre", dijo Goki en tono conciliador. "Debes disfrutar la incomparable experiencia de ser padre. No es difícil adivinar de que cuidarás y protegerás al producto de un amor bello, sufrido y paciente, como lo es el tuyo con Yuri Shimizu."

Las últimas palabras de Goki causaron una sensación de bienestar en el corazón de Kyoji.

"Hay algo que debes recordar siempre", dijo Goki. "Hasta el momento en que mi alma se funda con la de tu hijo para volverse una sola, él será un mortal, al igual que tú y Yuri. Sé de antemano que él recibirá el cuidado y el amor que merece. Seréis los mejores padres que un niño podría desear."

Mudo de asombro, Kyoji observó cómo la imagen de Goki se convertía en humo azul, el cual se elevó lentamente hasta llegar a desaparecer. Antes de que Kyoji pudiera decir algo, la voz de Goki se dejó escuchar por última vez:

"No claudiques en ningún momento, Kyoji Gotou. Continúa viviendo tu vida de la forma más normal, como lo has hecho hasta la fecha. Un fuerte y renovado Goki resurgirá de las sombras para darle al mundo una semilla de luz eterna. Así es como está escrito y así es como va a suceder."

Tras esa revelación, Kyoji despertó de ese extraño sueño. Sumamente excitado, no pudo esperar para revelarle a Yuri lo que había visto y oído. A pesar de que, en un principio, Yuri no dio crédito a semejante profecía, la cual ella consideraba como una locura por parte de su esposo, todo cambió cuando el espíritu de Goki se le manifestó a ella de la misma forma que lo había hecho con Kyoji. Sólo así, Yuri logró convencerse de la responsabilidad que ambos tenían, no sólo con su hijo, sino con la humanidad entera. A ello se debió que Akira fuera sobreprotegido por sus padres desde la primera vez que el pequeño vio la luz del sol muy cerca de las exuberantes playas de Shinagawa, pues lo que menos querían era exponer a su hijo a un peligro potencial que echara a perder el plan sagrado de Goki.

_**El Despertar**_

Tal y como ya se ha dicho, durante sus primeros años de vida, Akira vivió en medio de la opulencia, desconociendo su verdadero origen. Para cuando el muchacho cumplió doce años, Kyoji casi había olvidado por completo la profecía de Goki. Sin embargo, la realidad de Akira daría pronto un giro absoluto, arrastrándolo de una vida tranquila y sin problemas a una peligrosa aventura plagada de combates intensos, enemigos despiadados y obstáculos por doquier. Las primeras señales llegaron cuando Akira experimentó una sucesión de sueños en los que veía al espíritu de Goki en medio de un bosque nuboso. El misterioso dios guerrero, parcialmente oculto entre la espesa vegetación, lo llamaba una y otra vez, indicándole que su misión estaba próxima a comenzar y que no temiera, porque en sus manos se había depositado un poder que haría estremecer cielo, mar y tierra. El joven Akira despertaba empapado en sudor, temeroso ante el recuerdo de la visión sufrida, y sin llegar a entender las palabras de ese ente desconocido de ojos brillantes que se le aparecía en la nebulosa del sueño de forma cada vez más frecuente. Confundido, el muchacho le reveló días después a su padre las experiencias sufridas. Esto descolocó al profesor Kyoji, quien intuía que el despertar de Goki estaba acercándose. Cuando este principió a escuchar voces extrañas en su hogar y ver objetos que se movían por sí solos, al mismo tiempo que experimentaba una constante sensación de que estaba siendo observado por alguien, Kyoji decidió tomar las precauciones necesarias para no dejarse sorprender, pero no tuvo el valor de decirle a su hijo quién era él en realidad.

Gracias a la recomendación de un amigo cercano, el padre de Akira contactó a Kazue Hayami, una atractiva joven experta en fenómenos paranormales, que trabajaba en una universidad dirigida por el prestigioso profesor Kuwaori. Kazue utilizaba un radar capaz de detectar la presencia de algún espíritu o demonio errante, pero su arma principal era una pistola que disparaba hechizos digitalizados en un disco compacto. Ella terminó convirtiéndose en la protectora temporal de Akira después de que Kyoji muriera trágicamente a manos de una extraña bestia poseída por energía maligna, la cual intentó asesinar a Akira. Kazue logró escapar a salvo con el jovencito, sin saber que desde ese momento ambos desarrollarían un fuerte lazo de amistad que los uniría para toda la vida.

A pesar de haber huido, Akira y Kazue fueron perseguidos incansablemente por Karuma, un poderoso espíritu maligno que buscaba acabar con Akira al precio que fuera. Kazue no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero continuó defendiendo al aparentemente indefenso muchacho. Deseosa de cumplir con su propósito sin importar lo demás, la vengativa Karuma logró acorralar a Kazue y Akira. Kazue intentó defenderse como mejor sabía hacerlo pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, porque Karuma era más fuerte que cualquier espíritu que Kazue hubiera combatido antes. Por fortuna, ambos fueron salvados por Chiaki Enno, una muchacha de dieciséis años, que era experta en hechicería y contaba con la ayuda del guerrero guardián Zenki, místico gladiador que estuvo al servicio del legendario Enno Ozuno, fundador de Shikigami-Cho, cientos de años atrás. Luego de librar una épica batalla contra Karuma, Zenki la destruyó de una vez por todas. Ese fue el primer encuentro de Akira con Chiaki, y desde el instante en que se vieron a los ojos, ambos congeniaron de forma espléndida. El dolor que Akira sentía debido a la muerte inesperada de su padre Kyoji Gotou fue subsanado paulatinamente por el apoyo a manos llenas ofrecido por Chiaki y Kazue. Cierto era que Akira tenía una descendencia divina, pero esto no significaba que sus emociones hubieran sido suprimidas, ya que él vivía y sentía igual que cualquier otro ser humano, a diferencia de Zenki. Luego de que el espíritu de Kyoji se manifestara ante Akira en tres ocasiones para infundirle ánimo y convencerlo de seguir luchando, Akira encontró el sosiego que le hacía falta a su alma, y pudo seguir adelante.

Akira conoció la verdad sobre las semillas del mal, las cuales eran semillas aparentemente normales, pero que, en realidad tenían vida propia y atacaban a cualquier ser humano en su debilidad más grande. Esto desencadenaba una metamorfosis completa en la víctima, convirtiéndolo en un monstruo lleno de maldad que sólo buscaba destruir y asesinar. A pesar de que Zenki exterminó a Karuma, ella logró diseminar una gran cantidad de semillas alrededor de Shikigami-Cho, por lo que el peligro de que alguien fuera atacado por una semilla se mantenía latente.

Akira también conoció a Saki, la abuela de Chiaki, una mujer muy sabia, que intuyó desde el primer momento que Akira escondía un secreto relacionado con Zenki. El tiempo le dio la razón a la anciana. Akira viajó al monte Oomine junto con Kazue, Saki y su nieta, hasta encontrarse con un anciano que protegía un sepulcro sagrado en el cual supuestamente dormía el legendario guerrero conocido como Goki. Pero, la realidad terminó siendo muy diferente, ya que poco después se descubrió que el alma de Goki dormía dentro del cuerpo de Akira. El despertar del héroe legendario habia llegado.

El alma de Akira se fusionó con el alma de Goki y su conocimiento se multiplicó a niveles extraordinarios. Akira tomó valientemente entre sus manos la responsabilidad que le había sido confiada. Tras la revelación de que el alma de Goki habitaba en el interior de Akira, este se unió a los descendientes de Ozuno para vivir en el santuario Enno, al mismo tiempo que protegía y servía a Chiaki, la descendiente número cincuenta y cinco de Ozuno y por ende, dueña de Goki. La actitud bondadosa y humilde de Akira le valió el respeto y el cariño de quienes lo rodeaban. Gracias a la aparición de Goki, Zenki logró alcanzar niveles superiores de transformación que le permitieron obtener nuevos instrumentos de pelea, armaduras más resistentes y una fuerza como nunca antes se había visto. Pese a que en un principio, los poderes de Goki fueron limitados, y su participación se redujo más que nada a utilizar su energía para ayudar a Zenki y proteger a cualquier ser humano que estuviera en peligro, esto cambió con el paso del tiempo, al comprobarse que Goki debía despertar gradualmente cada uno de los elementos del universo que componían su existencia. El primer elemento que Goki logró despertar fue el éter, mismo que le permitía crear barreras de defensa que anulaban cualquier ataque del enemigo. Después, Goki consiguió dominar nuevamente el elemento de la tierra, con el cual el guerrero guardián de la luz invocaba al mítico dragón de Fudok, que le concedía un indestructible bastón hecho de platino. Sin embargo, no sólo el poder de Goki crecía; su aspecto físico también iba cambiando en cada transformación. Cada vez que se alzaba con la victoria, Goki regresaba a su estado humano, lo que le permitía continuar llevando una vida normal. A diferencia de Zenki, que necesitaba de Chiaki para liberar su verdadero poder, Akira se convertía en Goki por su propia voluntad. Esto se debía a que Zenki era un demonio rebelde e impulsivo que odiaba seguir las órdenes de un ser humano, por lo que cuando Zenki no luchaba, su apariencia quedaba reducida a la de un niño gruñón e indefenso. Goki, por el contrario, siempre obedecía las órdenes de Chiaki y debido a su habilidad para acumular la sabiduría universal, esto le permitía anticiparse a los hechos e idear las estrategias más acertadas para triunfar contra las fuerzas malignas.

Para Goki, aquella época fue la más turbulenta en cuanto a batallas se refiere, ya que personajes como Inugami, Kagetora, Nagi y el temible Kokutei aparecieron después de la destrucción de Karuma y buscaron adueñarse de la mayor cantidad de semillas posibles para alimentar al enorme lobo negro de las tinieblas llamado Kokutei. Por más que Chiaki, Zenki y Goki trataron de impedir el despertar de la gran bestia, esto se tornó en realidad cuando Kokutei sufrió una transformación que aterrorizó a los habitantes de Shikigami-Cho, debido a su increíble tamaño, su infinito poder y a la enorme concentración de maldad que se desprendía de él. Este suceso estuvo a punto de llevar al mundo al borde del colapso, pero los guerreros de Ozuno jamás dieron marcha atrás y lograron que Zenki despertara su transformación final: El Zenki Dorado, la máxima expresión del guerrero del trueno rojo. La unión de Zenki y Goki causó que el malvado Kokutei fuera arrastrado hasta los lugares más lejanos del universo en un viaje sin retorno. Fue así como la paz logró restablecerse en la Tierra, pero Goki, perspicaz como era, intuía que el mal no se había marchado para siempre y que en algún momento regresaría para poner a prueba una vez más la tenacidad de los defensores del bien.

Durante los dos años posteriores a la batalla en la que Kokutei fue derrotado, Akira se dedicó a la meditación en el monte Oomine, un hermoso y tranquilo lugar en el que vivían los monjes que practicaban una religión muy antigua de Japón conocida como Shugendô. El monte Oomine era el sitio en el que Goki había vivido durante su primer paso por este mundo, así que era lógico que Akira regresara allí para aumentar su sabiduría y crecer espiritualmente. No fue fácil para él dejar atrás a la familia Enno, pero el muchacho siguió manteniendo la comunicación a través de cartas con aquellas personas que ahora consideraba como su segunda familia.

En paz junto a los _yamabushi_ y las infinitas maravillas de la Creación, Akira empezó por hacer una evaluación de lo sucedido hasta ese entonces, al mismo tiempo que los detalles sobre su vida anterior iban apareciendo día con día en su mente. El joven guerrero se dedicó a perfeccionar sus habilidades en las artes marciales, área en la que demostró ser muy capaz. Una de las lecciones más importantes que Akira recibió fue la de aprender a controlar su lado humano, separándolo de su lado divino. Esto representó una tarea titánica para Akira, ya que durante los primeros combates que sostuvo con los aprendices de monje, él se dejaba dominar por sus emociones y hacía despertar su poder oculto, por lo que sus contrincantes quedaban fuera de combate en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los arduos entrenamientos y las peligrosas pruebas a las que Akira fue sometido durante su estadía en el monte Oomine forjaron el carácter del joven y reencarnado dios de la luz. De aquel niño tímido e inseguro que Kazue Hayami había protegido, no quedaba más que un leve recuerdo que continuaba diluyéndose con la creciente sagacidad que emanaba de Akira. Esto causaba la admiración de los _yamabushi_, quienes veían en aquel joven a alguien que eventualmente llegaría a despertar todo su poder interior hasta alcanzar un nivel de pelea similar al de Zenki. Una de las razones por las que Akira daba un paso más en la batalla, era por lo que Garou Mishima, el monje más viejo del monte Oomine, le decía cuando el jovencito estaba a punto de rendirse:

"Akira, ¿Sientes que tu cuerpo ya no puede soportar más y que es necesario detenerte a descansar un momento? ¡Piénsalo de nuevo! Tú no has utilizado ni siquiera la mitad de tus energías y, ¿Piensas darte por vencido cuando todavía puedes llegar más lejos? Si los seres humanos explotáramos todas nuestras facultades al máximo, esta civilización sería tan diferente, tan madura, y no viviríamos en una constante incertidumbre. Akira, ¡Demuestra de una buena vez el calibre del que estás hecho. ¡No seas un hombre a medias! ¡Sé un hombre completo con todas las letras! Cuando sientas desfallecer, piensa en que todavía puedes llegar más lejos… Todavía puedes romper barreras… ¡Todavía puedes esforzarte un poco más!"

Y, Akira, inspirado por las palabras de Garou Mishima, respiraba profundamente, se ponía de pie y volvía a intentarlo una vez más. _Todavía puedes llegar más lejos, todavía te quedan las fuerzas suficientes para lograrlo, _se repetía a sí mismo.

Así pasaron dos años que Akira sintió como si se hubieran escapado en un pequeño suspiro. De tal modo, él conoció más sobre Ozuno y su vida después de que Zenki fuera sellado, y que Goki se sumergiera en un sueño milenario. Su afán de aprender le permitió instruirse sobre las diversas culturas que ha tenido la humanidad, sus costumbres, sus filosofías y sus lenguas. Pero, dos años después de vivir fuera de la civilización, Akira consideró prudente volver con sus camaradas de Shikigami-Cho y averiguar si las cosas estaban marchando bien. Sería una visita sorpresa para hacer el reencuentro aún más memorable. Deseoso de emprender el regreso, el muchacho se despidió de los monjes que habitaban el monte Oomine y se dirigió una vez más hacia la ciudad que tantas veces había defendido como el guerrero guardián Goki.

Días después, cuando Chiaki abrió las puertas de su casa para saber quién tocaba el timbre, la distraída sacerdotisa no reconoció en un principio al muchacho alto y de cabellos largos de color aguamarina que tenía frente a ella y que estaba envuelto en una capa de color café que le ocultaba el rostro. Su voz ronca en nada se parecía a la voz fina e infantil que este había tenido dos años antes:

"Buenos días, linda señorita. He hecho un largo viaje a pie y me siento fatigado. ¿Le molestaría si descanso en el interior de su casa por un momento? Es que se ve muy agradable y acogedora."

"No hay problema, forastero. Pase adelante y tómese el tiempo que considere necesario para reponer sus energías", respondió ella con una sonrisa que expresaba cortesía y hospitalidad. "Siempre es grato recibir visitas."

"Gracias, Chiaki", dijo él, causando que su anfitriona se pegara un susto, "Es bueno saber que no has perdido un ápice de tu amabilidad para con los necesitados."

"Eh… ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?", preguntó Chiaki, confundida, "Dudo mucho que nos hayamos visto antes"

"Te equivocas, mi querida ama", dijo él, al momento que se quitaba el sombrero y miraba directo a los ojos de Chiaki, sonriendo. "Tú y yo nos conocemos mejor de lo que te imaginas. ¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas de mí?"

"¡Dios mío! Pero, si ¡Eres tú, Akira!", dijo Chiaki emocionada, al momento que se abalanzaba sobre el recién llegado para abrazarlo con cariño.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió. Sentir el contacto de la suave y delicada piel de Chiaki con la suya, aspirar el exquisito aroma a jazmín que se desprendía de los cabellos de la hermosa sacerdotisa y desear que aquel reencuentro no tuviera fin, hicieron germinar la semilla del amor dentro de Akira desde aquel día. Por ese entonces no lo supo, pero años más tarde, al hacer memoria del momento preciso en el que Chiaki pasó a formar parte de su existencia para siempre, aún sin haberle declarado su amor, las imágenes del anterior reencuentro se manifestaban automáticamente en su cabeza. Akira podía leer la alegría en los ojos de Chiaki, quien, al ser tan honesta con sus emociones, rara vez optaba por ocultarlas.

"Estoy sorprendida por lo mucho que has crecido, Akira. ¡Estás hecho todo un buen mozo! Tu voz es… Tan distinta, tan profunda, tan varonil… No cabe duda de que ya no eres un niño. Aunque no nos avisaste con anticipación sobre tu regreso, ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí!"

"Gracias por tu bienvenida, querida ama. La verdad es que no esperaba menos de ti, y créeme que te he extrañado mucho… Bueno, a ti, a la abuela Saki, a Jukai, y a todos, desde luego. A pesar de encontrarme lejos, siempre los tuve en mis pensamientos y en mis oraciones."

"A nosotros también nos hiciste mucha falta, Akira. Y, dime, ¿Por qué decidiste venir así de improviso?"

"Es que… Quise darles una sorpresa. Creo que es más agradable cuando las cosas no se planifican y se dan de forma espontánea. Por otro lado, también quería tomarme el tiempo necesario para recorrer un poco esta ciudad que tanto aprecio antes de venir al santuario Enno."

Chiaki asintió en silencio, mostrando una sonrisa sin mácula que evocaba a un romántico atardecer de verano. Era evidente que se sentía feliz por el regreso de alguien a quien ella consideraba más que un simple guerrero guardián. Akira tenía la maravillosa facultad de tranquilizarla cuando ella se sentía agobiada, y de arrancarle una sonrisa cuando más lo necesitaba. Chiaki no dejaba de mirar a Akira de arriba abajo, como si quisiera grabar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Parecía admirada por el cambio tan radical que se había producido en su amigo en apenas dos años. Akira había crecido los centímetros suficientes para superar la altura de Chiaki, a diferencia de cuando él se marchó al monte Oomine a los trece años de edad. Sus cabellos, perfectamente cuidados hasta el punto de casi brillar, caían libremente por su espalda y le llegaban hasta la cintura. La mirada del muchacho seguía siendo bondadosa, pero mucho más decidida y penetrante. Lejos quedaba su voz infantil y cantarina, pues esta había dado paso a una voz reposada de barítono que reflejaba un crecimiento tanto físico como espiritual. El cuerpo de Akira se había vuelto robusto, a raíz de los entrenamientos recibidos, y sus brazos y piernas mostraban una envidiable musculatura que, sin ser exagerada, indudablemente era un rasgo atípico para alguien de su edad. De Akira se desprendía una paz inmensa, como resultado de su largo alejamiento de cualquier influencia negativa, ya que el mundo de los _yamabushi_ era sosegado como el agua de un manantial, que fluye por la vida sin permitir que nada ni nadie altere su curso.

"Yo también me he quedado sorprendido luego de verte, Chiaki. Tú estás más radiante y linda que nunca", dijo Akira, causando que la sacerdotisa se sonrojara.

Pero, las palabras de Akira no podían expresar el verdadero impacto que le había provocado la belleza de Chiaki, quien ahora contaba con dieciocho años, y por ende, se encontraba muy cerca de alcanzar el máximo esplendor de la belleza. De su tierno rostro habían desaparecido los últimos signos de la adolescencia y su cuerpo esbelto y tallado con curvas atrevidas tenía todo lo que un hombre podía desear. Su piel sonrosada contrastaba con el color púrpura de sus cabellos, eternamente largos y finos como la seda. El color de sus ojos era una mezcla de la soledad celestial que caracteriza a una noche sin estrellas, y la quietud cristalina del lago más virgen que ojos mortales hayan podido observar. A diferencia de Akira, que había experimentado una transformación a gran escala en poco tiempo, Chiaki únicamente había logrado acentuar sus encantos para elevarlos a niveles difíciles de igualar, reafirmando así lo dicho por su tío-abuelo Jukai cinco años antes, en el día del treceavo cumpleaños de Chiaki:

"En el futuro, esta niña se convertirá en una despampanante mujer que provocará que algunas flores cierren sus pétalos a su paso, y que otras enrojezcan de envidia ante su deslumbrante presencia. Dichoso del individuo aquel que logre ganarse su corazón, pues este disfrutará de ella sumido en un dulce delirio del que muchos querrán participar, pero sólo uno logrará alcanzar. "

Aquella predicción, aunque algo morbosa y cursi, probó no estar tan alejada de la verdad a medida que la descendiente número cincuenta y cinco de Ozuno crecía. Si bien, tras conocerla, Akira advirtió que la jovencita a la que debía proteger se insinuaba ya como una hembra voluptuosa y curvilínea, en ningún momento la había visto con ojos que manifestaran un interés del que va más allá de la amistad. No obstante, en esa fresca mañana de primavera en la que el joven de cabellos azules tenía a Chiaki frente a él, su fascinación al descubrir en su "ama" a una mujer capaz de enloquecer al más renegado de los hombres, lo hizo sentir un calor mágico que brotó de lo más profundo de sus entrañas e iría aumentando exponencialmente con el paso del tiempo. Akira trató de no darle tanta importancia a esto, aduciendo que era algo normal por el hecho de haberse reencontrado con ella, pero el Universo ya había movido sus fichas para entonces y éste se encargaría de mostrarle al guardián de la luz que su corazón tenía una nueva dueña que iba a estremecer su mundo.

Superados los primeros minutos de risas nerviosas, miradas inseguras y silencios incómodos, tanto Akira como Chiaki lograron entrar en confianza otra vez. Akira relató gran parte de lo que había vivido en las montañas durante los últimos veinticuatro meses. Chiaki, por su parte, le contó a Akira que ella estaba a punto de graduarse en la escuela y que tenía planes de ir a estudiar a Tokio, pero aún no se decidía por una carrera. Afortunadamente, ninguna presencia maligna se había manifestado en Shikigami-Cho desde la destrucción de Kokutei, por lo que la vida en la ciudad transcurría sin complicaciones. Los padres de Chiaki, que eran arqueólogos y por dicha razón viajaban alrededor del mundo con frecuencia, habían visitado a su hija una semana antes y tenían apenas dos días de haberse ido nuevamente de viaje. Akira lamentó no haberlos podido conocer, pero se alegró al saber que pronto volverían para estar presentes en la graduación de su hija. Por lo demás, todos en la familia estaban bien de salud y no había nada qué temer. Al preguntar por Kazue, Chiaki le informó que ella tenía varias semanas de haber viajado a Europa con el Profesor Kuwaori para participar en una serie de congresos junto a expertos en áreas como la ufología y fenómenos paranormales. "Probablemente ella no vuelva hasta dentro de uno o dos meses", concluyó Chiaki. Resignado, Akira le envió mentalmente sus mejores deseos a Kazue, esperando que ella regresara lo antes posible.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron de igual forma, sin sobresaltos. Saki, Jukai, Kuribayashi, las amigas de Chiaki y todas las personas que Akira conocía en esas tierras quedaron igualmente asombrados por la nueva apariencia del adolescente aprendiz de _shugenja_. Por lo demás, el único evento importante que se produjo fue la graduación de Chiaki junto a sus compañeros de clase.

Sentado en primera fila para no perder detalle de los movimientos de Chiaki, Akira se sentía feliz de poder estar presente en un evento tan significativo en la vida de su amiga, pero al mismo tiempo la tristeza lo invadía, al recordar que pronto tendría que despedirse de ella. Un similar choque de emociones se adivinaba en el rostro de Saki, quien seguramente se sentía muy orgullosa de Chiaki, pero también parecía sufrir en silencio porque en un futuro cercano ella se iba a quedar sola y ya no tendría más a su adorada nieta en el hogar de los Enno. Antes de que Chiaki pasara al estrado para decir unas palabras, Akira cogió las manos de la abuela de Chiaki y le dijo:

"Tranquila, abuela Saki. Comprendo muy bien lo que usted está sintiendo en estos momentos, pero tenga por seguro que Chiaki nunca se olvidará de la persona que la educó, que le dio cariño y comprensión y que le enseñó a ser alguien fuerte en la vida. Por otro lado, pase lo que pase, usted sabe que cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa, abuela. Nunca lo olvide."

Saki, con la mirada melancólica, asintió sin decir una sola palabra. Akira no soltó las manos de la anciana, apretándolas suavemente para infundirle un poco de paz. Minutos después, Chiaki se dirigió al centro de la tarima y, tras coger el micrófono dijo lo siguiente:

"Este es un día muy especial para mí. Hoy termina una de las etapas más importantes en mi vida, e inicia otra totalmente distinta. No sé lo que me depara el futuro. No lo sé. Pero, si de algo estoy segura es que no voy a defraudar a aquellos que han creído en mí. A todos mis familiares, amigos y demás conocidos les agradezco infinitamente por haberme dado su confianza y su apoyo. Por momentos creí que no tendría la suficiente capacidad para culminar mis estudios, pero cuando eso sucedía, uno de ustedes me brindaba ese ánimo, esa luz de esperanza para volver a creer en mí y seguir adelante. Gracias de verdad. En esta escuela pasé la mayor parte de mi niñez y adolescencia. En este lugar crecí, estudié, me divertí, derramé lágrimas y conocí a mis mejores amigos. Mentiría si les digo que estoy completamente feliz, pues también estoy un poco triste porque ya no volveré a estudiar aquí. Ya no veré diariamente a mis compañeros y amigos como hasta hace poco. Ya no usaré el uniforme celeste que durante tantos años me acompañó, y que ya se había convertido en parte de mí. Pero, así es como debe ser. Todo tiene un principio y un final. Me emociona saber lo que hay allá afuera y estoy dispuesta a enfrentar nuevos retos. Sé que al final del día, sin importar lo difíciles que esos retos sean, lograré salir victoriosa y aprenderé algo nuevo del mejor maestro que cualquier persona puede tener: la vida misma".

Chiaki hizo una breve pausa, y, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Sus ojos se situaron en la primera fila, donde se encontraban sus padres, Akira, Saki, Jukai y varios amigos. Chiaki prosiguió:

"Agradezco a Dios por haberme acompañado en este trayecto. A mis padres que, a pesar de no poder verlos todos los días, nunca dejaron de escribirme y de interesarse por mí. Quiero decirles que los quiero mucho y que prometo no defraudarlos. A mi tío Jukai, que, a pesar de sus extravagancias, es una persona muy importante para mí. Agradezco también a mis amigas Sayaka y Ako, con quienes he compartido tantas cosas desde que éramos niñas, y permanecen a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas. A Kuribayashi, una de las personas más puras e inocentes que he conocido y que siempre me ha hecho reír con sus ocurrencias. Sin dudarlo un segundo, puedo decir que mi vida sin ustedes sería aburrida y no tendría sentido alguno."

Nuevos aplausos se hicieron escuchar. El discurso de Chiaki era el más largo que el de cualquier otro alumno que se hubiera pronunciado durante aquella noche. Por suerte, no había un tiempo límite para que los graduandos se expresaran, así que Chiaki prosiguió con soltura y tranquilidad:

"Sería injusto olvidarme de un chico que siempre me brindó un hombro donde llorar, una sonrisa de aliento y una mirada llena de esperanza en los episodios más tristes que me ha tocado vivir. Con tan sólo quince años, este muchacho es más inteligente y más maduro que la mayoría de los chicos de mi edad. Gracias a ti, Akira, por ofrecerme tu amistad desde aquella noche que nos conocimos, ¿Recuerdas? Gracias por ser tan atento y servicial con esta servidora, eres el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener, y sabes que siempre contarás conmigo para lo que sea. Akira, ¡Eres increíble!"

Al decir estas palabras, Chiaki le hizo el signo de "amor y paz" a su fiel amigo, acompañado de un guiño que causó que Akira se conmoviera hasta los huesos. Aquella fue la segunda vez que él experimentó ese calorcillo especial como el que te produce un buen vino, pero que Akira no supo interpretar en ese entonces. El jovencito se llevó las manos al pecho en señal de agradecimiento y aplaudió con euforia.

"Ya estoy por terminar, así que le pido a mis demás compañeros que no se impacienten. ¡Esto es algo que no se da todos los días!", dijo Chiaki en son de broma, causando que gran parte de los presentes se rieran. "Quiero terminar por agradecer a alguien a quien considero el pilar fundamental de mi vida. Esta persona merece toda mi admiración, respeto y amor. Sin ella, yo jamás habría aprendido tantas cosas, pues su sabiduría es inmensa. Ella me dio cariño, me regañó cada vez que hacía algo malo, me guió espiritualmente, soportó mis berrinches, me consoló cuando me sentía deprimida, me animó a alcanzar lo que me propusiera, y es alguien que adoro con todas las fuerzas de mi ser…"

La voz de Chiaki se quebró repentinamente, al momento que lágrimas de emoción incontenible brotaban de sus ojos. Saki también lloraba ante las palabras sinceras de su bella nieta, quien finalizó su discurso de la siguiente forma:

"Si de algo estoy orgullosa es de haber sido criada y educada por alguien como tú, abuela Saki. Te lo decía cuando era niña y te lo digo nuevamente ahora: Abuelita de mi alma, nadie te quiere más que yo. Soy muy dichosa por ser la nieta de la mejor persona que hay en este mundo. Eres mi inspiración, mi modelo a seguir y, sin importar donde me encuentre, ¡Yo te llevaré siempre en mi corazón! Por eso, y por lo mucho que significas para mí, quiero que vengas aquí conmigo para darme un fuerte abrazo. ¡Ven, abuela! ¡Ven ya!"

Saki, visiblemente emocionada, se puso de pie y, animada por Akira y los demás, subió los pocos escalones que la separaban de Chiaki. En medio de una larga y calurosa ovación, abuela y nieta se dieron un abrazo largo y emotivo, inconfundible símbolo del amor incondicional que existía entre ellas luego de haber vivido juntas por casi veinte años. ¡Cuántas risas, llantos, enfados y reconciliaciones habían ocurrido a lo largo del ese sendero! Años más tarde, al hallarse en su lecho de muerte, la abuela Saki, con una sonrisa de nostalgia, recordaría lo anterior como uno de los momentos más maravillosos que le tocó vivir.

Akira, por su parte, se repetía a sí mismo que había hecho lo correcto al regresar a Shikigami-Cho. Y, sin duda, era así, pero no sólo por llegar antes de que la graduación de Chiaki se llevara a cabo, sino también porque poco después, cuando se creía que las cosas no podían marchar mejor, lo inesperado sucedió.

_**Una nueva amenaza**_

Tres guerreros malignos llegaron hasta Shikigami-Cho con el firme propósito de dividir y conquistar. De estos se desprendía una enorme cantidad de energía negativa, misma que hacía retroceder de pavor a quien osara desafiarlos. Sus nombres eran Yoshizaki, Lemuria y Burzum, se hacían llamar _Akeboshi, _o_ Los hermanos de la Sombra, _y provenían del lado oscuro de la luna. Ante la mirada atónita de Zenki, quien se vio obligado a despertar de su letargo para enfrentar la nueva amenaza junto a los demás guerreros de Ozuno, Yoshizaki les reveló que ellos habían surgido gracias al inmenso poder de Kokutei. Este, antes de ser derrotado, envió gran parte de su energía lejos de la Tierra, a un lugar en el que nadie pudiera detectarla. Aquella energía, escasa en su primera etapa, fue creciendo hasta que de ella finalmente nacieron los temibles miembros de _Akeboshi. _Ocultos en la cara de la luna que es invisible a los terrícolas, ellos se nutrieron gracias a las emociones más perversas que emanan del hombre, y, deseosos de continuar el legado que su creador dejó inconcluso, se dirigieron a la ciudad fundada por Ozuno para reunir la mayor cantidad de semillas del mal. Su plan era simple: Acabar con los enemigos que derrotaron a Kokutei, exterminar a los humanos, y concebir una nueva raza que poblaría la Tierra para posteriormente colonizar el resto de planetas ubicados dentro del Sistema Solar.

A partir de ese momento, se inició una guerra sin cuartel entre ambos bandos. Los miembros de _Akeboshi _exploraron el terreno que pisaban, despertando la mayor cantidad posible de semillas del mal para calcular la fortaleza de sus rivales. Las semillas ahora tenían un poder mayor que antes, gracias a la influencia que Kokutei había ejercido sobre estas. Por desgracia, muchos de los humanos que cayeron bajo su influencia, se transformaron en bestias incontrolables y no pudieron ser salvados por los guerreros de Ozuno debido a que, al desarrollarse la maldad en el interior de las víctimas, esta causaba un daño irreversible en sus mentes, aniquilando su buen juicio, sus sentimientos y su capacidad para razonar. La única manera de acabar con los ataques de los poseídos era destruyéndolos. Esto impactó grandemente a Goki, porque su misión consistía en defender a las personas, no en asesinarlas. Aunque era Zenki el que, en general, ejecutaba el "trabajo sucio", Goki se sentía descorazonado por no poder encontrar una mejor solución, y sufría cada vez más. Fue hasta el regreso de Kazue cuando Goki logró despertar su tercera transformación, volviéndolo un demonio que aparte de defender, también atacaba con bravura y valentía, algo que dejó a todos con la boca abierta. Esto también le permitiría encontrar una solución para salvar a aquellos que eran atacados por las semillas del mal.

Debido a que tanto Kazue como el profesor Kuwaori tenían su centro de operaciones en el centro de la ciudad, ambos decidieron trasladarse muy cerca de donde vivía la familia Enno para sumarse a la lucha. Gracias a los últimos descubrimientos del brillante profesor Kuwaori en el área de la nanotecnología, éste creó una serie de máquinas llamadas _Kuwabytes, _que eran del tamaño y forma de una tarántula, y podían detectar cualquier presencia maligna ubicada dentro de un radio no superior a los diez metros de distancia. Acto seguido, el _Kuwabyte_ activaba un campo de energía que resguardaba a la persona por un breve período de tiempo, repeliendo cualquier ataque o intrusión de un espíritu o Semilla del Mal. Otra característica muy útil de los mencionados aparatos era que, al detectar cualquier tipo de actividad paranormal a su alrededor, estos recopilaban datos sobre su ubicación que, posteriormente se enviaban a la computadora del profesor Kuwaori para que él los estudiara a detalle. El objetivo del profesor era dotar a cada habitante de la ciudad con uno de estos _Kuwabytes_, y evitar así que fueran atacados por las semillas, las cuales al darse cuenta de que eran bloqueadas por una barrera invisible, retrocedían y se alejaban de su potencial víctima. El problema era que, debido a su tecnología de última generación, los _Kuwabytes_ tenían un precio muy elevado, por lo que sólo un pequeño porcentaje de la población se decidió a comprarlos. Aún así, estas nanomáquinas demostraron ser muy eficaces para quienes las adquirieron, ya que su principal fuente de energía era la luz solar y ayudaron en repetidas ocasiones tanto a Kazue y al profesor como a los mismos moradores del santuario Enno.

Los miembros de _Akeboshi_, al darse cuenta de que Zenki y los demás lograban salir airosos en sus combates contra las bestias del mal, idearon un plan para derrotar a los guerreros guardianes por separado. Sin Zenki ni Goki para entorpecer sus planes, los humanos sucumbirían fácilmente ante los descendientes de Kokutei. Para lograrlo, Lemuria secuestró a Kazue y la llevó hasta la parte más alta de la torre Fukuyama. Después, Yoshizaki se encargó de avisarle a Goki que, si quería recuperar a su querida amiga con vida, se dirigiera él solo hasta la torre Fukuyama para enfrentar a Lemuria. A pesar de saber que aquella era una misión peligrosa, Goki aceptó el reto y se enfrentó a toda clase de criaturas en su tormentoso camino hacia lo más alto de la torre. Goki puso su cuerpo al límite, demostrando todo lo que había aprendido en el monte Oomine. Su habilidad con las artes marciales y el bastón sagrado de la Tierra le fueron de gran ayuda. No obstante, la ascensión fue difícil y dolorosa para el guardián de la luz. Al llegar a su destino, el cuerpo de Goki estaba malherido y sus energías eran muy escasas, pero sus ánimos se renovaron al descubrir que Kazue estaba con vida. Su alegría fue efímera, porque minutos después apareció Lemuria para retar a Goki a un duelo a muerte.

Lemuria, el único miembro femenino de _Los Hermanos de la Sombra_, poseía una extraña belleza que Goki no había visto antes. Su piel era celeste, al igual que el cielo de una mañana de primavera, y sus cabellos eran tan negros como los últimos pensamientos de un suicida. Su rostro exudaba una lascivia sin control que cautivaba incluso al ser más frío. Una armadura de tonalidades oscuras cubría su cuerpo de forma sensual y provocativa, dejando al descubierto cada una de sus curvas. Toda ella era casi como un orgasmo andante que, en definitiva, no pertenecía a este mundo. Pero, si algo había aprendido Goki con el correr de los años era a no dejarse guiar por las apariencias, y durante su lucha contra Lemuria comprobó que ella era una guerrera muy ágil y poderosa, con un variado arsenal de ataques psíquicos y golpes sónicos que confundían y minimizaban la fortaleza de su rival.

La batalla de Goki contra Lemuria fue larga y los llevó a luchar en varios puntos de Shikigami-Cho. Cada vez que Lemuria se sentía doblegada, esta escapaba con Kazue hacia otra área, obligando a Goki a seguirla. A pesar de que el guerrero de la luz estaba cansado por sus anteriores batallas, él no dejó de perseguir a la captora de Kazue, mientras se defendía de sus feroces ataques. Lemuria era más veloz que Goki, pero la fuerza de Goki era un tanto mayor. El choque de ambas fuerzas generó destellos que llegaron a ser vistos por todos los habitantes de la ciudad. De pronto, Lemuria hizo algo que haría enloquecer a Goki y que cambiaría el curso de los acontecimientos.

Goki, Kazue y Lemuria llegaron hasta la orilla de la cascada Michinoku, en las afueras de Shikigami-Cho. Goki sentía desfallecer, pero sabía que la vida de Kazue estaba en sus manos. Esta se encontraba en medio de un profundo sueño gracias a Lemuria, quien, dispuesta a ganar la contienda al precio que fuera necesario, hizo que Kazue cayera por la cascada para luego hundirse en el lago Baikal. Antes de que Goki intentara rescatar a Kazue, Lemuria lo aprisionó en un campo de energía, paralizándolo de pies a cabeza. Por más esfuerzos que hizo, Goki no pudo librarse de la técnica utilizada por su enemiga. Horrorizado, Goki observó cómo Kazue se hundía en las profundas aguas del lago Baikal. Lemuria, satisfecha con lo que estaba sucediendo, se sentía segura de que Goki quedaría destrozado y vulnerable tras la muerte de Kazue, situación que ella aprovecharía para aniquilarlo. Lo que Lemuria no sabía era que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Goki, dominado por una rabia incontrolable, hizo crecer su aura para que esta se elevara hasta el cielo. Sus ojos se volvieron dos orbes incandescentes, y su cuerpo experimentó una transformación que hizo retroceder a Lemuria, que no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Fuertes ráfagas soplaron en el área donde ambos guerreros se encontraban, y Goki, con una voz llena de odio, dijo lo siguiente:

"Lemuria, acabas de cometer el error más grande de tu vida. Kazue no tenía que estar involucrada en esto. ¿Por qué la mataste, si a quien quieres es a mí? No sabes, no puedes imaginar siquiera lo que ella significaba en mi vida. ¡Ella era casi como una hermana para mí! ¿Quién rayos te crees para venir y arrancármela así nada más? Lemuria, tú no eres más que un insignificante engendro del mal a quien odio con todas las fuerzas de mi alma. Perteneces a la escoria del universo, y como tal te aborrezco una y mil veces. Soy Goki, el legendario guerrero Azure, y por esto, ¡Te aplastaré aquí y ahora con todo el peso de la justicia y la verdad!

La tierra empezó a temblar, no sólo en aquella área, sino en las ciudades más próximas a Shikigami-Cho. Era la furia de Goki, que había sido atacado en lo que más le dolía, y que estaba dispuesto a hacer pagar a la causante de ello con sangre, dolor y muerte. Con su energía al máximo, Goki exclamó:

"Maestro Ozuno, ha llegado la hora de despertar la siguiente fase del guerrero guardián Goki. ¡Venga a mí el tercer elemento del cosmos! ¡_Kamukakari_! ¡_Akasha On_!"

Apenas Goki terminó de decir aquellas palabras, el agua de la cascada se detuvo y, obedeciendo las órdenes de Goki, se elevó hasta situarse a espaldas del guerrero guardián, convertida en una gigantesca ola. Luego, el cuerpo de Goki se volvió más fuerte y su altura aumentó. La armadura que lo protegía y el resto de su indumentaria también adquirieron nuevas formas y colores, completándose así la tercera fase de Goki, quien finalmente volvió a dominar el elemento del agua, junto con el éter y la tierra.

Lemuria, muda de asombro, presenciaba la metamorfosis de Goki sin saber cómo reaccionar. Después, en un arranque de desesperación, trató de atacar a Goki con lo mejor de su repertorio, pero Goki se defendió con una envidiable pericia, superando la velocidad de su atacante. Cada golpe que Goki asestaba en el cuerpo de Lemuria causaba que esta se retorciera de dolor. Gracias a su transformación, Goki podía disparar ondas de hielo que congelaban instantáneamente cualquier cosa que tocaran. Presa del pánico, Lemuria trató de huir, pero Goki, convertido en un verdugo indomable, no se lo permitió. Goki utilizó su nueva técnica para congelar las extremidades inferiores de Lemuria, causando que esta cayera al suelo. Antes de acabar con ella, Goki se acercó a Lemuria y le dijo lo siguiente cara a cara:

"Hoy, tú estás a punto de regresar al oscuro olvido. Pero, ¡No te preocupes! Pronto tus dos hermanos se reunirán contigo para que no te sientas sola. Cometiste un error mortal al haberme enfurecido."

En la voz de Goki se adivinaba un odio que pocas veces había emergido de él, al igual que una actitud sanguinaria y despiadada. Al fin y al cabo que Goki tenía sangre de guerrero en las venas y, en momentos como este, dicha característica salía a flote.

"Ten piedad de mí, Goki", dijo Lemuria, con el rostro desdibujado por el terror, "Si me perdonas la vida, te prometo que convenceré a mis hermanos para que abandonemos la Tierra lo antes posible. Los dejaremos a ustedes en paz, pero no me mates, ¡Por favor!"

"Ya es muy tarde para arrepentimientos", respondió Goki, con una ira que le asordaba la voz. "Es que, ¿Acaso tienes miedo? No creas que voy a tragarme tus palabras así nada más. ¡Eres descendiente de Kokutei y por lo tanto, la bondad no existe en ti! ¿Cómo creer en alguien tan ruin y miserable como tú?"

"Por favor… Por favor…"

Goki, sabiéndose dueño absoluto de la situación, rió a carcajadas y dijo:

"Tú y tus hermanos debieron haberlo pensado mejor antes de intentar la conquista de este mundo, el cual nunca obtendrán por más que se esfuercen. Tal vez con esto, Yoshizaki y Burzum lo piensen dos veces y opten por la retirada. Por lo pronto, ha llegado tu hora más negra… ¡Muere, Lemuria! ¡Muere tal y como un engendro maligno como tú merece morir!"

En ese momento, Goki tomó a Lemuria entre sus brazos y dio un grito cuyo eco llegó a escucharse hasta la cima del monte Oomine, causando el desconcierto de los Shugenjas que habitaban el lugar. Al mismo tiempo, una enorme luz de color azulado cubrió a Goki y a Lemuria, seguido de una terrible explosión que destruyó toda el área en la que se había desarrollado la última parte del combate.

Poco después, Chiaki, Zenki, la abuela Saki y los demás llegaron hasta la orilla de la cascada Michinoku, y descubrieron el cuerpo inerte de un jovencito sobre un terreno que antes había sido verde y lleno de flores. Era Akira, que había recuperado su apariencia de adolescente y parecía estar desmayado. La abuela Saki revisó si Akira estaba bien y, por suerte, el pulso del muchacho era normal, al igual que su respiración. Poco a poco Akira fue recuperando la consciencia. Lo primero que hizo fue gemir y repetir con extremo pesar, _"__Kazue… Kazue… ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué no fui yo? ¿Por qué?"_.

Chiaki, al escuchar sus lamentos, colocó la cabeza de Akira sobre su regazo y le dijo, mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos del joven gladiador:

"No te preocupes, Akira. Zenki se encargó de rescatar a Kazue a tiempo y ahora ella está siendo atendida en nuestra casa. Quédate tranquilo. Todos estamos contigo. Kazue se ha salvado".

Y, Akira, inundado por una sensación de tranquilidad sin límites tras escuchar a Chiaki, sonrió con soltura para luego sumergirse en un sueño reparador.

_**Leales hasta el fin**_

Con Lemuria fuera del panorama, los ataques al santuario Enno y a los habitantes de Shikigami-Cho cesaron por varios días. En ese lapso de tiempo, Akira examinó los alcances de sus recién adquiridos poderes al transformarse en Goki. Su fuerza todavía no era tan grande como la de Zenki, pero era evidente que Goki había alcanzado una interesante evolución y ya no tenía mucho qué envidiarle a Zenki. La aparente pérdida de Kazue había ocasionado que Goki enloqueciera de dolor. Esto se convirtió en el detonante que le permitiría incrementar su energía hasta llevarla a un nivel superior. Más adelante, cuando le tocó regresar al campo de batalla, Goki comprobaría lo fácil que le resultaba controlar el elemento del agua sin limitaciones, desarrollando habilidades como la onda congelante con la que había atacado al primer miembro de _Akeboshi, _y potentes torbellinos de agua para debilitar y confundir al rival. Asimismo, Goki aumentó su velocidad considerablemente y mejoró las habilidades que ya tenía con los elementos del éter y la tierra. Por ejemplo, Goki podía crear esferas de protección de mayor tamaño y resistencia. El bastón sagrado de la Tierra era más largo y potente que antes. También podía detener ataques utilizando su "Luz de Protección Final", que era similar al "Escudo del Cielo", pero tenía la particularidad de repeler los ataques enemigos para que golpearan de vuelta al que los había lanzado. La desventaja de esta técnica era que, al ejecutarla, Goki sacrificaba gran cantidad de energía, debilitándolo y haciendo peligrar su divinidad.

Por desgracia, pronto hubo nuevos reportes de ataques de las Semillas del Mal que sacudieron la frágil paz que reinaba en la ciudad. Esta vez las criaturas arrasaban con todo lo que encontraran a su paso, alimentadas por una insaciable sed de sangre. Varias personas murieron a causa de estos ataques antes de que Chiaki y los demás llegaran a rescatarlos. Esto provocó la desolación de Goki, cuyo corazón se contristaba por los inocentes que eran asesinados. Las bestias poseídas no tenían misericordia de niños, mujeres o ancianos. Goki no quería que se perdieran más vidas humanas y, esto lo llevó a idear algo en lo que Chiaki tuvo gran participación: se trataba de un hechizo que restauraba a su estado humano a aquellas bestias que eran poseídas por las semillas, evitando que murieran tras ser derrotadas por Zenki o por el mismo Goki. Este hechizo, conocido como _Aniyaki_, fue de gran ayuda porque la persona que había sido poseída tenía la oportunidad de rehacer su vida, salvándose así de un futuro incierto. Por otro lado, los guerreros de Ozuno, dirigidos por Goki, decidieron armar nuevas estrategias para evitar que terceras personas fueran afectadas por los posibles ataques de criaturas malignas, y en la mayoría de las veces tuvieron éxito.

Pero, no sería Goki el único guerrero guardián en experimentar un crecimiento. Zenki, por su parte, descubrió un arma nueva diseñada por el antiguo hechicero Ozuno y que fue depositada en el interior de una estatua de Zenki construida cientos de años atrás. Con la ayuda de uno de los libros que la abuela Saki tenía en su biblioteca, fue posible encontrar dicha estatua, la cual se encontraba dentro de un templo sintoísta abandonado en el monte Gekido. La singular espada de _Farenia_, capaz de atravesar el material más resistente, se convirtió en un arma muy letal, ya que podía combinarse con cualquiera de los cinco elementos del universo para efectuar un ataque aún más devastador. Sin duda, Zenki y Goki, junto con los descendientes de Enno Ozuno, conformaban un equipo sin igual que permanecía incólume ante la adversidad.

Yoshizaki y Burzum, los sobrevivientes de los _Hermanos de La Sombra_, lanzaron un brutal ataque al santuario Enno, como parte de su venganza por la muerte de Lemuria. De no haber sido por Goki, quien se vio obligado a utilizar su "Luz de Protección Final" para defender el patrimonio de Ozuno, el templo y sus habitantes habrían sido destruidos. Esa fue la primera vez que Goki utilizó aquella técnica, pero a raíz de la gran cantidad de energía que se desprendió de él, éste quedó completamente vulnerable. Los miembros de _Akeboshi_, al darse cuenta del estado de Goki, lo capturaron, siendo Yoshizaki el encargado de llevárselo a otra dimensión. Por suerte, antes de que el portal utilizado por Yoshizaki para llegar a esa dimensión se cerrara, Chiaki y Zenki lograron entrar en el portal, abandonando así la dimensión de los humanos.

Zenki y Chiaki llegaron a una dimensión a la que se dirigían las almas de los que habían obrado mal en vida. Ambos se enfrentaron a demonios de toda índole en ese mundo tétrico y desconocido en el que parecía no existir el tiempo, y que estaba plagado de sonidos espeluznantes y espíritus que vagaban sin rumbo fijo. Después de mucho buscar, Zenki y Chiaki hallaron a Goki atado de pies y manos, y rodeado por un anillo de fuego que bloqueaba el paso. Antes de que ellos tuvieran tiempo para hallar una forma de franquear aquel muro aparentemente impenetrable, Yoshizaki apareció, revelándoles que Goki estaba siendo sometido a un "lavado" de mente, alma y corazón, para volverse el nuevo miembro de _Akeboshi_. Dijo que, tras observar el increíble potencial de Goki, éste podía ser utilizado para beneficiar los planes que tanto él como Burzum tenían con la Tierra, pero que el proceso para transformarlo sería muy lento, ya que Goki se resistía a ser dominado por el lado oscuro. Zenki, iracundo, atacó a Yoshizaki, pero este fue interceptado por varios espíritus malignos que estaban al servicio de Yoshizaki. Este le dijo a Zenki que si quería recuperar a su hermano y camarada de guerra, antes tendría que vencerlo. Chiaki intentó utilizar sus hechizos, pero no surtieron efecto. Yoshizaki, riendo a carcajadas, explicó que aquella dimensión anulaba toda clase de hechizos y poderes especiales que alguien tuviera, por lo que la única forma de combatir sería utilizando la fuerza física.

Zenki fue atacado con todas sus fuerzas por Yoshizaki y los espíritus, hasta hacerlo caer. De tal modo, Zenki fue arrastrado hasta la parte más alta de aquel lugar, que estaba al borde de un precipicio. En el fondo se distinguía un pozo de lava ardiente. Zenki estuvo a punto de ser arrojado a dicho pozo, pero el guerrero guardián del trueno rojo se resistió en todo momento, a pesar de ser superado en número.

Yoshizaki, por su parte, parecía sentirse muy seguro de su victoria. Este guerrero llevaba una túnica plateada y tenía unas garras muy afiladas, aún más largas que las de Zenki. De cabellos rubios, ojos color sangre y rasgos que lo asemejaban a un felino, Yoshizaki se jactaba de ser el segundo guerrero más poderoso de _Akeboshi_. Aquella no era la primera vez que Zenki se enfrentaba a Yoshizaki, pues en más de una ocasión, el demonio controlado por Chiaki había visto los alcances de su oponente, quien tenía la facultad de manipular el trueno a su conveniencia. Obviamente aquella habilidad no le era útil en la dimensión en la que actualmente se encontraban. Zenki sabía que vencer a Yoshizaki no sería tarea fácil.

Por otro lado, Goki seguía prisionero y el círculo de fuego que lo rodeaba impedía que Chiaki lo rescatara. Peor aún, si ella no ideaba un plan a corto plazo, la mente de Goki se corrompería al punto de transformarse en el nuevo miembro de _Akeboshi_, algo que Chiaki no podía permitir. Ella debía confiar en la enorme fuerza de voluntad de Goki para no dejarse manipular, pero tenía que ayudarlo de una u otra forma. Chiaki elevó una larga oración a su antepasado Ozuno para que la protegiera del peligro y que la ayudara a salvar a Goki de las fuerzas del mal. Después, con el espíritu renovado, la hechicera se dirigió con valentía hasta la barrera de fuego que la separaba de Goki y penetró en ella, venciendo el miedo a una muerte segura. Contrario a lo que podía haber sido el último aliento de Chiaki, la sacerdotisa fue protegida por una fuerza invisible, misma que le impidió quemarse. Era indudable que el espíritu de Ozuno estaba con ella en esos momentos. Chiaki se aproximó rápidamente hacia Goki, que parecía estar envuelto en un trance del que no podía despertar. Chiaki desató a Goki y, tras colocar sus manos en la frente del héroe caído, entonó un antiguo cántico japonés con el fin de ahuyentar a los espíritus malignos que deambulaban en el interior de Akira y que deseaban apoderarse de sus pensamientos, su alma y su corazón.

Pese a las dificultades, Zenki consiguió deshacerse de los espectros que le impedían atacar a Yoshizaki, equilibrando así la balanza entre ambos. El gigantesco demonio se enfrentó a Yoshizaki en un combate mano a mano por la posesión de Goki, el guardián de la luz. Ágiles como el viento, Zenki y Yoshizaki lucharon a una velocidad impresionante, algo que ningún ojo humano habría podido ver. La fuerza de ambos rivales era muy parecida, por lo que la lucha se mantuvo pareja durante la primera fase, en la cual Zenki trató en vano de encontrar algún punto débil en el cuerpo de Yoshizaki. Después, este hirió a Zenki con sus garras, haciéndolo sangrar en abundancia, y causando que el demonio de Ozuno retrocediera hasta acercarse al límite de aquel sitio. Zenki contraatacó con una embestida, pero Yoshizaki fue más rápido y evadió el ataque, cegándolo momentáneamente con un fuerte piquetazo a los ojos. Desorientado y gimiendo de dolor, Zenki recibió una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas que estuvieron a punto de hacerlo caer al estanque de lava, pero éste se alejó de la orilla en el último instante. Yoshizaki continuó con sus ataques, más esta vez Zenki calculó mejor los movimientos de su oponente, a pesar de que sus ojos también sangraban, dificultando su visión. Tras un ataque fallido de Yoshizaki, Zenki tomó a su rival por el cuello y trató de ahorcarlo, algo que en un principio, probó ser efectivo, pues el hijo de Kokutei fue perdiendo lentamente sus fuerzas. Por desgracia, Zenki celebró su victoria por anticipado y Yoshizaki aprovechó este grave descuido de su opresor para soltarse. Para ese entonces, ni uno ni otro daba muestras de querer rendirse.

La batalla se tornó cada vez más cruenta, pero también puso a prueba la fidelidad de Zenki. Entre golpe y golpe, Yoshizaki trató de manipular a Zenki con una serie de juegos mentales en los que él cuestionaba la finalidad de la existencia de Zenki. Yoshizaki insistía en que Zenki debía liberarse de las cadenas que lo unían a Chiaki y la familia Enno para hacer su propia voluntad, pero nada de esto pudo quebrantar la lealtad que Zenki tenía hacia Ozuno y sus descendientes. La rebeldía que caracterizaba a aquel guerrero no significaba que él tuviera algún deseo de traicionar a la raza humana a la que defendía desde tiempos ancestrales. _"__Mi vida es algo que no te incumbe"_, dijo Zenki. _"__La razón por la que existo es algo que no comprenderías ni en un millón de años, así que deja de perder el tiempo conmigo, gusano__"__, _concluyó con firmeza. Al darse cuenta de que los juegos psicológicos no funcionaban con Zenki, Yoshizaki se volvió más agresivo que antes, pero Zenki tampoco dio marcha atrás. Aquella batalla entre dos contrincantes que parecían tener energía ilimitada, pudo haber sido eterna. Afortunadamente, no fue así.

Con Goki aún inconsciente, Chiaki llegó hasta el lugar en el que Zenki y Yoshizaki luchaban y, tras dejar a Goki en un lugar seguro, la joven hechicera se encargó de distraer a Yoshizaki, quien no podía entender cómo ella había atravesado el círculo de fuego sin perecer en el intento. Zenki, por su parte, parecía estar algo resentido de su brazo izquierdo. El miembro de _Akeboshi_ estaba furioso por la intromisión de Chiaki, y se lanzó sobre ella para asesinarla. Zenki trató de detener su ataque, pero una nueva sorpresa se suscitó en el último segundo. Yoshizaki fue inesperadamente atacado por Goki, quien le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago con tal potencia que el sorprendido Yoshizaki quedó inmóvil y sólo pudo murmurar débilmente: _"__¿Qué? Esto… No puede… Estar sucediendo…"_ Chiaki estaba estupefacta. _"__Deja en paz a mi ama. ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!"_, alcanzó a decir Goki antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo. Zenki aprovechó esta oportunidad para rematar a Yoshizaki, que apenas si pudo defenderse del embravecido demonio de Ozuno. Zenki, imparable, selló el destino de Yoshizaki al herirlo de muerte con su conocido Cuerno de Deva, para luego conectarle un poderoso gancho que lo hizo caer por el abismo al pozo de lava en el que murió instantáneamente. El segundo miembro más fuerte de los _Hermanos de La Sombra_ había sido derrotado.

Zenki fue a reunirse con Chiaki. Goki aún no estaba totalmente libre de las influencias de los espíritus malignos y seguía resistiéndose a ser poseído por ellos. Chiaki colocó su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Goki y empezó a hablarle, recordándole quién era él, de dónde venía y cuál era su misión:

"Goki, tú no eres un ser maligno, ¡Nunca debes desviarte del camino de la verdad! Tú eres un dios que decidió tener sentimientos y emociones humanas. Eres un guerrero que protege a los necesitados y que nunca le ha fallado a Ozuno. ¡No le falles ahora! ¡No te falles a ti mismo! Acabas de demostrarme que deseas continuar siendo leal a mí y a aquellos que te importan. Lucha para liberarte de esas ataduras que te están aprisionando! ¡Elimina esos espíritus que quieren transformarte en algo que no eres! ¡Lucha, Goki! ¡Lucha a brazo partido para conservar tu alma, tu esencia, ¡Tu verdadera identidad!"

El apoyo y la elocuencia en las palabras de Chiaki dieron sus frutos. El cuerpo de Goki empezó a convulsionar y, tras lanzar un grito de dolor, los espíritus malignos empezaron a abandonarlo. Fue tal la fuerza con la que aquellas almas solitarias salieron disparadas del interior de Goki, que estas crearon una nueva brecha dimensional. Después de que el alma de Goki quedara libre de influencias negativas, los guerreros de Ozuno escaparon de aquel mundo al que no pertenecían. Antes de partir, Goki le dijo a Chiaki, _"__Gracias por tu ayuda, mi bella ama. Ahora más que nunca sé que no estoy solo."_

Desafortunadamente, luego de su regreso a nuestra dimensión, Chiaki, Zenki y Goki descubrirían que Shikigami-Cho estaba envuelta en un caos absoluto.

_**El último ataque**_

La ciudad que había visto nacer a Chiaki corría un inminente peligro de ser destruida. Fuertes movimientos sísmicos la sacudían constantemente y una gran cantidad de meteoritos, cada vez de mayor tamaño, caían sobre Shikigami-Cho, causando el desconcierto de sus habitantes. A raíz de esto, parte del santuario Enno sufrió serios daños en su estructura. Los familiares de Chiaki se habían resguardado en el monasterio Kirin, del cual Jukai era dueño, por lo que la sacerdotisa y los dos guerreros guardianes se dirigieron hasta allí para averiguar lo que sucedía. Los tres fueron recibidos con grandes muestras de alegría. Chiaki explicó con detenimiento lo que habían vivido en esa desconocida dimensión de la que acababan de escapar. Zenki y Goki aprovecharon para sanar sus heridas. Después, Saki procedió a contarles que Burzum, el miembro más fuerte de _Akeboshi_, les había anunciado que Chiaki, Zenki y Goki jamás regresarían del mundo al que habían sido llevados y que ahora los humanos estaban abandonados a su suerte. Burzum añadió que, por el momento, les perdonaba la vida a Saki y los demás para que pudieran asistir a la destrucción de su raza. Para lograrlo, Burzum atraería a la Tierra la mayor cantidad posible de meteoritos, asteroides y cualquier objeto errante que se desplazara por el espacio exterior. Con la humanidad completamente debilitada, Burzum lanzaría un último ataque que borraría toda forma de vida del planeta.

"Después de que él nos revelara sus planes, Burzum desapareció", dijo la anciana. "Chiaki, tú sabes cómo es mi carácter y que no me dejo amedrentar con facilidad", agregó Saki con un profundo pesar, "Pero hubo algo en las palabras de Burzum que me dejó helada y me llenó de un temor que no sentía en mucho tiempo. No supe cómo reaccionar. Aparte, temí que nunca te iba a volver, hija mía, pero mi espíritu se ha fortalecido más que nunca porque estás con vida. Nuevamente me has demostrado que eres una digna descendiente de Ozuno"

La nieta de Saki sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras decía:

"Abuela, no es la primera vez que nos vemos en una situación como esta. Nada malo nos sucederá siempre y cuando nos mantengamos unidas"

No obstante, el ambiente dentro del monasterio Kirin era de evidente tensión. Jukai se veía taciturno y caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Los monjes budistas y sintoístas más sabios de la ciudad no sabían qué hacer ni qué decir. Kazue y el profesor Kuwaori permanecían callados, como si sólo estuvieran allí en cuerpo, pero no en mente y espíritu. El rostro de Kuribayashi estaba tan serio como el retrato de un general. Goki, al darse cuenta de la incertidumbre que reinaba en el monasterio Kirin, tomó la palabra y dijo con gran firmeza:

"Amigos, la batalla está muy cerca de terminar. No podemos darnos por vencidos ahora. Lemuria y Yoshizaki son historia, y ya no están para ayudar a Burzum, quien podrá ser el más grande hijo de Kokutei, pero no tiene a nadie que lo ayude. Él está solo y lucha desesperadamente por conseguir su objetivo. Nosotros lo superamos en número y si nos mantenemos juntos, podremos vencerlo. Eso no es todo. Tenemos un aliado que no nos abandonará en ningún momento: la indestructible fuerza de voluntad que nos permite levantarnos cada vez que creemos que el ocaso de nuestras vidas ha llegado. Este mundo está siendo amenazado por un intruso que pretende destruir una civilización que ha florecido, no por años, sino por milenios enteros. Si somos víctimas del miedo, entonces caemos en el juego de Burzum. Las vidas de millones de personas están en nuestras manos, así que ¡Eliminemos la incertidumbre de nuestras almas! Hoy, más que nunca, debemos emprender la marcha y demostrarle a ese engendro del mal que no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados. Vamos a defender lo que es nuestro. Hay que recuperar la paz que hasta hace poco reinaba en la Tierra. ¡Es el momento de levantarse y pelear!"

Las palabras de Goki produjeron el efecto deseado en sus oyentes, quienes estallaron en júbilo por los ánimos recién infundidos por el guardián legendario. Incluso Zenki, que generalmente prefería dormirse en lugar de prestar atención a Goki cada vez que éste daba un largo discurso, reconoció que su hermano y compañero de guerra estaba en lo cierto, y que no se ganaba nada con permanecer en el santuario budista. Luego, la abuela dijo lo siguiente:

"Tengo que decirles algo que acabo de descubrir. Todo parece indicar que Burzum ha desaparecido y no se encuentra cerca de Shikigami-Cho, pero esto es falso. Antes de que Chiaki, Zenki y Goki vinieran, me encerré en una de las habitaciones del templo y traté de concentrarme al máximo para encontrar la ubicación de nuestro enemigo. Fue muy difícil hacerlo, pero finalmente lo conseguí. Burzum se encuentra en lo más alto del cerro Kokuin, a unos treinta kilómetros de aquí. Necesitamos llegar a ese sitio lo antes posible para detenerlo".

Sin esperar un minuto más, Chiaki y los demás partieron hacia el cerro Kokuin en un carro viejo y grande que Jukai tenía desde hacía dos años y que el maestro cuidaba como si se tratara de un tesoro. Por desgracia, los sismos continuaron suscitándose y Jukai se vio obligado a manejar con mucha precaución, debido también a que los meteoritos continuaban cayendo sin piedad sobre Shikigami-Cho. Horas más tarde, aquel grupo de bravos guerreros llegó a su destino y procedieron a la ascensión del cerro. Durante el camino, Chiaki señaló la posibilidad de que ellos tuvieran una ligera ventaja sobre su adversario. Burzum seguramente estaba utilizando gran parte de su energía para atraer a los cuerpos del espacio hacia la Tierra, por lo que su grado de concentración debía ser completo. Había que aprovechar esta oportunidad para atacarlo por sorpresa y así acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Al llegar a la cumbre, Saki descubrió que su corazonada era cierta y que Ozuno, a quien agradeció con el pensamiento, le había permitido encontrar el camino hacia el último enemigo. Allí estaba Burzum situado exactamente en el centro del área, desafiando las leyes de la gravedad universal y girando sin parar dentro de un poderoso campo de energía. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Aquel guerrero parecía ajeno a cuanto le rodeaba. Burzum era un personaje muy singular: A diferencia de sus hermanos caídos, que lucían muy jóvenes, él tenía la apariencia de un hombre maduro y una personalidad arrolladora. Sus cabellos eran blancos y casi tan largos como los de Zenki. Su rostro reflejaba una maldad pura que infundía temor a quien lo viera aunque fuera por un simple segundo. Su armadura era ligera y dejaba al descubierto la gran musculatura de su cuerpo, que superaba con creces a la de los dos guerreros de Ozuno. Jukai, con su acostumbrada locuacidad, dijo que en el caso de que Burzum retara a Zenki a un pulso firme, este último acabaría frito. _"__Mira nada más esos brazos, lucen como los de una vaca con esteroides!"_, agregó el viejo, causando que su hermana mayor le diera una paliza por la poca seriedad que Jukai mostraba ante el escabroso panorama.

Mientras tanto, la lluvia de meteoritos seguía cayendo sobre la ciudad, y probablemente, sobre todo el planeta. Fuertes ráfagas soplaban en la cumbre del cerro Kokuin. Zenki, impaciente como de costumbre, recordó las palabras de Chiaki y se dispuso a atacar a Burzum con todas sus fuerzas.

"Zenki, ¡Espera!", dijo Chiaki. "Ese campo de energía es muy grande y dudo que logres penetrarlo tan fácilmente",

"¡Tonterías!", respondió Zenki con terquedad. "No podemos permitir que Burzum siga haciendo de las suyas con este planeta. Llegó la hora de ponerle fin a sus planes. ¡_Vajra_!"

"¡No lo hagas!"

Pero, Zenki, sin deseos de escuchar más a Chiaki, se dirigió hacia Burzum y trató de disipar la fortaleza de energía que rodeaba al último _Hermano de la Sombra_ con uno de sus ataques más letales. Sin embargo, esto sólo causó que Zenki fuera brutalmente atacado por potentes descargas eléctricas, las cuales drenaron gran parte de su energía y causaron que Zenki saliera despedido por los aires, hasta dejarlo semi-inconsciente.

"Nunca había visto tanto poder reunido en un mismo lugar", dijo Saki, asombrada tras la anterior escena.

"Debe haber una forma para atravesar ese escudo que protege a Burzum. Mientras más tiempo perdamos aquí, peor será para nosotros", dijo Chiaki, desalentada.

Goki no había pronunciado palabra desde que abandonó el monasterio Kirin. Pese a haber sido curado por la abuela Saki, él seguía sintiéndose cansado y débil debido a la gran cantidad de poder que había utilizado para salvaguardar el templo Enno. _"__Lo peor es que mi esfuerzo no valió la pena, porque cuando esta batalla termine, probablemente el templo ya esté destruido"_, pensaba, acongojado. Goki necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para recuperarse y poder ayudar a Zenki. Ni siquiera el conjuro de Chiaki para transformar a Zenki en el _Superguardián_ logró un resultado positivo, a pesar de tratarse de una de las transformaciones más impresionantes del guerrero de trueno rojo. "_Y, aunque logre recuperarme,_ _me temo que esta batalla será más difícil de lo que podría imaginar. La energía maligna que emana de Burzum es tan grande que seguramente repelerá cualquier ataque nuestro. Debe haber una alternativa, una forma para llegar hasta él. Pero… ¿Cuál es?"_

Zenki se puso de pie. Su armadura había sido dañada, pero eso era algo que parecía no importarle. El dios demonio se refirió a un arma que siempre le era útil y que también le había sido otorgada por Ozuno para destruir a las fuerzas del mal:

"Debo intentarlo una vez más. Es hora de utilizar el _Hacha de Deva_. Si combino mis poderes con los de esta arma, seguramente lograré crear una brecha para abrirme paso y hacerle frente a Burzum".

Los demás no estaban muy convencidos de que esto fuera a dar resultado pero, ¿Quién podía atreverse a contrariar a aquel gigante de cabellos color fuego? Zenki utilizó el _Hacha de Deva, _la cual estaba hecha de diamante, contra el escudo de Burzum, pero obtuvo otro resultado negativo. El arma impactó el campo de energía y, para sorpresa de los presentes, se desintegró al instante.

"¡No puede ser!", exclamó Zenki, con un destello de furia. "Se supone que esa hacha era indestructible y, ¡El poder de Burzum la hizo polvo en menos de un segundo! ¡Maldita sea!"

"Al menos ese sujeto continúa en trance y no ha detectado nuestra presencia", dijo Kuribayashi.

"Te equivocas, chico", dijo Jukai temblando, mientras señalaba hacia donde estaba el guerrero maligno. "Creo que ya nos vio".

Kuribayashi comprobó las palabras de su maestro, causando que el pupilo número uno de Jukai retrocediera, asustado. Burzum los observaba atentamente, con una mirada que cortaba igual que un cuchillo. Burzum no mostraba señales de enojo. Por el contrario, sonreía con malicia, como si supiera de antemano que la victoria sería suya, no importando lo que Zenki y los demás planearan contra él.

"Los he estado esperando, patéticos terrícolas. Como ven, la situación está fuera de su alcance y no hay nada que puedan hacer para cambiarla. Pronto mi poder será más grande que el de Kokutei, y por mucho que lo intenten, no podrán penetrar esta barrera que he creado para evitar que entorpezcan mis planes. Estoy ansioso de ver sus rostros embargados por la angustia y la impotencia. Ustedes tendrán el privilegio, no sólo de ver cómo su civilización muere y cae en el olvido, sino también de ser los últimos en morir. Así que disfruten, relájense, y asistan al fin de una era y el génesis de otra más gloriosa, y fructífera. La era del renacimiento y de la perfección. ¡La era de _Akeboshi_!"

Aquella predicción de Burzum fue seguida por un breve silencio. Este retomó la palabra poco después, diciendo:

"Nunca pensé que mi hermano Yoshizaki fuera a sucumbir contra Zenki y Goki, pero su muerte no ha sido en vano. Yo personalmente me encargaré de cristalizar los planes originales de Kokutei, mi padre".

Zenki, por su parte, buscaba un método para eliminar la barrera protectora de Burzum. Los ataques fallidos le causaron graves daños a su cuerpo, al punto de que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Chiaki trataba de detenerlo, pero Zenki se lo impedía. Su fuerza de voluntad parecía no conocer límites.

"¿Por qué insistes, Zenki?", preguntó Burzum, enfadado. "¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que es imposible que me causes aunque sea un leve rasguño? Estás desperdiciando tus energías. Deberías hacer lo mismo que tus compañeros y quedarte quieto hasta que llegue tu hora final. Acepta que esta vez te ha tocado perder. ¡Ríndete o morirás!"

"Nunca…", dijo Zenki, resoplando. "¡Nunca me rendiré! Ha llegado el momento de utilizar un arma que obtuve recientemente. Estoy seguro que con esto podré hacerte pedazos. ¡Prepárate, Burzum!"

Zenki elevó sus puños al cielo, causando que del cielo cayera, envuelta en una columna de fuego, la legendaria espada de _Farenia_, la cual Zenki atrapó al instante. Los ojos de Zenki se habían convertido en dos llamas inextinguibles, y todo indicaba que había recuperado parte de sus energías gracias a aquella espada, la cual ahora formaba parte del arsenal del demonio del trueno rojo.

"¿Crees que esa arma hará la diferencia?", dijo Burzum con ironía. "¡Por favor! No seas iluso y resígnate de una buena vez a…"

"¡Ya basta!", dijo Zenki, ciego de ira. "Estoy harto de oír las idioteces que salen de esa letrina que tienes por boca. Me has subestimado y eso lo vas a pagar muy caro. Esta vez no fallaré. ¡_Vajra_!"

Un resplandor dorado cubrió a Zenki, quien se dirigió a una asombrosa velocidad hacia Burzum. Al principio, el guerrero colisionó contra la barrera protectora de su enemigo. No obstante, lejos de ser destruida, la espada de _Farenia_ resistió la energía que emanaba de Burzum y fue atravesándola lentamente. Esto hizo que el rostro del último sobreviviente de _Akeboshi_ se transformara por primera vez, al verse amenazado. Para Zenki, abrirse paso ante el inmenso poder de Burzum no fue tarea fácil, pero el demonio de Ozuno logró superar los obstáculos, hasta conseguir que la barrera fuese neutralizada. Esto también causó que la Tierra dejara de ser invadida por objetos provenientes del espacio.

"¡Maldición!", dijo Burzum, en cuya voz se adivinaba un punto de temor. "Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar mi poder? Retrocede o, ¡Acabaré contigo, Zenki!"

Zenki, sin el más mínimo deseo de obedecer, trató de atacar a Burzum con la espada de _Farenia_, pero este lo esquivó y se alejó de Zenki, mientras decía:

"Eres muy osado, guerrero de Ozuno. Tienes una fuerza de voluntad que nunca había visto. Sin embargo, eso no cambia las cosas, porque sólo has conseguido postergar un poco la inminente caída de la raza humana. Tu espada no es lo suficientemente poderosa como para herirme, así que por más que lo intentes, ¡No podrás hacerme daño!"

"¡Eso lo veremos!", respondió Zenki.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Zenki y Burzum batallaron a lo largo y ancho de la cima del cerro Kokuin, ante la mirada atenta de Goki, Saki, Chiaki y los demás. Desafortunadamente, las palabras de Burzum resultaron ser ciertas porque Zenki era incapaz de lastimar al _Hermano de la Sombra_, cuya velocidad superaba por mucho a la de Zenki. Burzum se limitó a esquivar los ataques del guerrero guardián, al mismo tiempo que reía burlonamente y decía:

"¿Ya lo ves, Zenki? Por más que trates, mi velocidad llega a niveles que son desconocidos para alguien tan insignificante como tú, así que no conseguirás tocarme siquiera. Pero, ya que insistes en quedar en ridículo, aquí me tienes. Sólo quiero divertirme un poco contigo, Zenki. Por más energía que tengas, pronto te cansarás y entonces será mi turno de contraatacar y matarte de una vez por todas."

Goki se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar a Zenki, pero arriesgarse a entrar en el campo de batalla sin estar listo estaba fuera de toda regla. _Aguanta, hermano. Aguanta un poco más y así le enseñaremos a Burzum de que no debe subestimar nuestra fuerza_.

Los intentos de Zenki por hacer daño a su oponente no rindieron frutos. De pronto, Burzum alzó sus dos manos para lanzar una fuerte corriente de aire que hizo retroceder a Zenki. Luego, dijo:

"Bien. Ya te diste cuenta que es inútil seguirlo intentando. Ha llegado la hora de que conozcas mi verdadero poder"

"¿Qué quieres decir?", dijo Zenki, intrigado.

"Ahora lo verás", respondió Burzum, al momento que juntaba sus dos manos.

Ante los sorprendidos ojos de los presentes, el cielo se oscureció repentinamente y una luz roja cubrió la figura de Burzum por breves instantes. Después, se escuchó una risa malévola junto con la inconfundible voz de Burzum, que decía:

"Estas armas fueron forjadas con un material que sólo existe en el lado oscuro de la Luna y que tiene un poder sin precedentes. Se trata de las sagradas espadas de _Kantoshima_, mismas que utilizaré para poner punto final a tu existencia, guerrero de Ozuno. ¡Tu hora más desgraciada acaba de dar inicio!"

Burzum avanzó unos pasos y todos comprobaron que éste no mentía. En cada una de sus manos llevaba una espada delgada y de gran longitud, como la que utilizaban los antiguos samuráis de Japón. Pese a lo desfavorables que le estaban siendo las circunstancias, Zenki no dio marcha atrás. Burzum, por su parte, inició sus ataques con la misma agilidad con la que se había protegido de los ataques de Zenki, y fue destruyendo la armadura del demonio del trueno rojo pieza por pieza. Estas armas también lanzaban fuertes remolinos que, al atrapar a su objetivo, lo hacían volar por los aires a gran velocidad. Zenki fue víctima de estos ataques en más de una ocasión. Burzum se deleitaba con el sufrimiento que infligía en Zenki, cuyo cuerpo fue marcado repetidamente por las espadas de _Kantoshima_. La sangre del demonio guardián brotaba en exceso y cada vez le era más difícil tenerse en pie. Su situación era evidentemente desesperada.

Burzum se aproximó a Zenki, quien trató infructuosamente de atacarlo una vez más. Este no pudo evitar que Burzum lo cogiera por el cuello, causando que Zenki, casi vencido, dejara caer la espada de _Farenia_.

"¡Amo Zenki! ¡No te rindas!", exclamó Saki, angustiada.

"Mírate nada más", dijo Burzum con tono burlón. "El mítico gladiador de Enno Ozuno está siendo subyugado por una fuerza mayor que no es capaz de comprender. Te quedan pocas energías, ¿Cierto? No te preocupes, tu tormento acabará pronto. Sólo quiero que te grabes muy bien mi rostro, porque eso es lo último que verás antes de que te arranque los ojos y te empale con las espadas de _Kantoshima_"

Burzum rió a carcajadas y se dispuso a ejecutar lo que acababa de decir, pero algo se lo impidió. Era Goki, quien finalmente había recuperado su poder para transformarse en el guerrero Azure. Su "Escudo del Cielo" se interpuso entre las espadas de _Kantoshima_ y Zenki, salvando oportunamente al guerrero guardián.

"¿Qué…? ¿Qué significa esto?", dijo Burzum.

"No permitiré que sigas causando más daño", dijo Goki, con voz de trueno. "Es el momento de que pruebes un poco de mi poder, ahora que lo he recuperado. ¡_Akasha On_!"

Burzum, con ojos incrédulos, observó cómo Goki alcanzaba su tercera transformación, aumentando su velocidad, su fuerza y su resistencia a niveles insospechados. Goki encaró con valentía a Burzum, pero ello no fue suficiente para doblegar al gladiador supremo engendrado por Kokutei. A Goki le resultaba difícil igualar la velocidad de su rival, pero en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de lastimarlo, algo que causó el asombro de Burzum. Pese a no tener un arma propia, Goki atacaba y se defendía utilizando su escudo protector. Goki contraatacaba tanto con las técnicas aprendidas en el monte Oomine como las adquiridas tras alcanzar su tercera transformación.

"Eres fuerte y persistente, Goki", observó Burzum. "Es una lástima que hayas rechazado unirte a mi causa y así ver nacer una nueva generación de seres súper poderosos. Pero, no importa. Ya que eres terco y prefieres proteger a una raza decadente y sin valor, ¡Sufrirás el mismo destino que ellos!"

"Grábate esto muy bien en la cabeza", dijo Goki. "Nunca formaré parte de un plan malévolo y egoísta como el tuyo, que busca acabar con la paz que impera en este planeta al cual protejo desde tiempos inmemoriales. No defraudaré a aquellos que creen en mí. No defraudaré a Ozuno y a sus descendientes. Así que, si quieres adueñarte de lo que ves a tu alrededor, ¡Tendrás que derrotarme primero!"

"¿Es esa tu decisión final? ¡Nada más fácil entonces!", repuso Burzum, al momento que intentaba un nuevo ataque contra Goki, sin éxito.

_No puedo continuar de esta manera_, pensó Goki. _Necesito que Zenki y yo unamos nuestras fuerzas para lograr que Burzum retroceda. De lo contrario, será imposible vencerlo._

Aquel pensamiento de Goki fue seguido por algo que dejó paralizados a los que allí se encontraban. Una esfera de color blanco descendió del cielo y se posicionó muy cerca de donde se estaban desarrollando los hechos anteriormente narrados. Chiaki fue la única que alcanzó a decir:

"Gran Ozuno… ¿Acaso eres tú?"

Una voz serena de hombre mayor se dejó escuchar, haciendo que en los rostros de los guerreros del bien se dibujara una sonrisa de esperanza.

"Así es, mi querida Chiaki. Ha llegado el momento de que la espada de _Farenia_ sea utilizada a su máximo nivel. Para lograrlo, Zenki y Goki deben unir sus fuerzas. Chiaki, necesito que prestes atención a las palabras que dentro de poco brotarán en tu mente para que tú las repitas en voz alta. Después, Goki se volverá uno con la espada de Farenia y dará a ésta un poder que sólo Zenki podrá controlar."

"¡Ya basta!", dijo Burzum fastidiado, dirigiéndose a Ozuno. "Seas quien seas, no dejaré que sigas entrometiéndote en esta pelea"

Burzum se alejó de Goki para lanzar un severo ataque contra la luz que representaba el espíritu de Ozuno, pero una fuerza invisible le impidió hacerle daño.

"Chiaki", dijo Zenki, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. "Haz lo que Ozuno te dice. No existe otra forma para vencer a Burzum. ¡Hazlo ya!"

"Está bien", dijo Chiaki, con gran determinación. "Como dueña de los guerreros guardianes que una vez sirvieron a mi antepasado Ozuno, ¡Le otorgo el espíritu de Goki a la legendaria espada de _Farenia_! Goki, ¡Ve y vuélvete uno con el arma más poderosa jamás creada! ¡_Vajra On Ark_!"

Dichas estas palabras, Chiaki utilizó sus manos para crear una estrella de cinco picos. Esta se dirigió hacia Goki, quien fue iluminado por un resplandor azul, causando que su cuerpo se desmaterializara para volverse una luz similar a la que representaba al espíritu de Ozuno. Finalmente se escuchó la voz de Goki, la cual decía:

"Eterno como el mar, el guerrero guardián Goki abandona su cuerpo para volverse de nuevo espíritu y mostrar la tercera esencia del cosmos. Así se cumple el deseo de aquel a quien el guerrero Azure sirve y protege".

La luz en la que se había convertido Goki se dirigió hacia donde estaba la espada de _Farenia_ para cubrirla por completo. Esta se volvió de un vistoso color esmeralda, y cobró vida propia, elevándose para finalmente posicionarse cerca de Zenki.

"Juntos, Zenki y Goki generarán un poder tan extraordinario que no tendrá fin", dijo Ozuno. "¡Zenki! ¡Toma esa espada entre sus manos ahora mismo! Los alcances de esta espada son infinitos y nada se le puede comparar. ¡Es el fuego eterno que busca preservar la verdad y la justicia!"

Habiendo terminado su labor, la luz blanca se elevó nuevamente hacia el cielo y desapareció rápidamente.

"Gracias, maestro Ozuno", dijo Saki, conmovida.

"¡No permitiré que Zenki se adueñe de esa arma!", dijo Burzum, cada vez más encolerizado. "¡Mis espadas de _Kantoshima_ te lo impedirán!"

A pesar de su extrema velocidad, Burzum no pudo evitar que Zenki cogiera la espada de _Farenia_. Nada más tomar el arma entre sus manos, Zenki experimentó una transformación nunca antes vista. Su armadura se reconstruyó por completo, pero ahora lucía diferente. Era más ligera y tenía tonalidades parecidas a las de la armadura de Goki. Su cuerpo se regeneró en cuestión de segundos y, aunque sus facciones seguían siendo duras, había algo en ellas que hacían recordar a Goki. Sus ojos cambiaban constantemente de color rojo a azul. La espada de _Farenia_, que antes había sido dorada, ahora brillaba como un enorme zafiro incandescente. Burzum estaba consternado, ya que Zenki seguía en pie a pesar del enorme daño recibido.

"Me has subestimado como nadie lo había hecho antes", dijo Zenki, con una ira incontrolable. "Ya tuviste la oportunidad para eliminarme, pero ha llegado mi turno. El verdadero juego del miedo comienza ¡Ahora!"

Zenki desapareció misteriosamente y apareció detrás de Burzum, asestándole el primer sablazo. Burzum no pudo defenderse a tiempo y lanzó un grito de dolor, al momento que retrocedía. Parte de su armadura se rompió en mil pedazos y él se lamentó, diciendo:

"¡Maldición! No es posible que Zenki haya igualado mi velocidad. Se supone que soy el ser más ágil en esta galaxia, pero el ataque de Zenki fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pude preverlo. ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!"

"Claro que puede ser", respondió Zenki. "Goki y yo somos un mismo guerrero guardián. He adquirido cada una de sus habilidades y estas, combinadas con las mías, permitirán que pueda destruirte."

"No estés tan seguro, Zenki. Me has tomado desprevenido pero eso no significa que vas a derrotarme. Me aseguraré de ello. ¡Prepárate a luchar!"

Con el alma de Goki habitando en su interior, Zenki batalló contra Burzum a una velocidad, que según los cálculos de Saki, estaba muy cerca de alcanzar a la de la luz. Para sorpresa de todos, esta vez fue Zenki quien tomó la batuta en el combate e hirió a Burzum con la legendaria espada de _Farenia_. El guerrero más fuerte de _Akeboshi_ resoplaba, retrocedía, maldecía, pero no podía hacerle frente al guardián del trueno rojo, que no tenía la intención de dejar que Burzum escapara con vida. La situación se agravó para Burzum, cuando en un potente choque de armas, la espada de _Farenia_ aumentó su poder hasta el punto de destruir las espadas de _Kantoshima_, causando que Burzum cayera al suelo por primera vez y quedara gravemente herido.

"¡No! Esto… Esto es absurdo… Es irreal… ¡Es ilógico! Mis espadas… Mis preciadas armas que fueron forjadas en el lado oscuro de la Luna están destrozadas… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"

"No tienes escapatoria, Burzum. Ahora entiendes por qué Kokutei fue destruido hace dos años y por qué pudimos vencer a tus dos hermanos. No somos un equipo cualquiera, somos los guerreros de Ozuno y los guardianes de este mundo al que no perteneces y que nunca debiste haber intentado conquistar."

"Reconozco que los he subestimado y que debí haber ideado una mejor estrategia. Sin embargo… ¿Creen que voy a rendirme estando tan cerca de mi victoria? ¡Ilusos! No soy conocido como el miembro más fuerte de Akeboshi por una simple casualidad. El espectáculo debe continuar."

"¿A qué te refieres?", preguntó Zenki.

"¡Ya lo verás!"

Burzum lanzó una carcajada y luego desapareció de la vista de Zenki. Se trataba de una técnica de invisibilidad que le permitió atacar a Zenki sin dar tiempo a que éste pudiera defenderse. Zenki trató de anticiparse a los ataques de su rival, pero la velocidad de Burzum era impresionante, ya que ni siquiera dejaba la más leve corriente de aire al moverse de un lado a otro. Chiaki lucía desasosegada, pero no sabía cómo ayudar a los guerreros que se habían fusionado para proteger a la humanidad. Por fortuna, no hubo necesidad de ello, porque surgió una nueva sorpresa.

Zenki, utilizando los poderes de Goki, creó una barrera de protección que bloqueó los ataques de Burzum. Zenki sabía que aquello era temporal, pero necesario para concentrarse al máximo e identificar a Burzum aunque no pudiera verlo. Gracias a la sabiduría que Goki le otorgó al fusionarse con él, Zenki cerró sus ojos y aprendió poco a poco a ver con los ojos de su alma. Era la única forma de detectar a Burzum y obtener una oportunidad para detenerlo. _Cualquier técnica, por más veloz que sea, debe tener un método para ser contrarrestada_, pensó.

"No podrás esconderte por más tiempo debajo de ese escudo protector, Zenki", dijo Burzum. "¡No actúes cobardemente y deja que te destruya de una buena vez!"

De pronto, Zenki abrió los ojos y dijo:

"El único que va a ser destruido eres _tú_"

A partir de entonces, Zenki, totalmente enfocado en su misión, evadió los ataques que Burzum utilizaba contra él. El momento más sorpresivo llegó cuando Zenki atacó con la espada de _Farenia_ al _Hermano de la Sombra_. Se escuchó un grito de dolor por parte de Burzum. Éste volvió a hacerse visible nuevamente y todos descubrieron, sorprendidos, que Zenki le había mutilado el brazo derecho con su espada. Burzum parecía a punto de enloquecer. Este cayó al suelo y un líquido de color negro empezó a fluir del área que Zenki había atacado. El guerrero de Ozuno, con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, dijo:

"Burzum, fuiste demasiado ingenuo al sobreestimar tus poderes. Has sido uno de los oponentes más difíciles que me ha tocado enfrentar, eso no lo pongo en duda. Sin embargo, creías que los guerreros guardianes de Ozuno no éramos capaces de llegar todavía más lejos, todavía un poco más allá. Pues, déjame decirte, Burzum, que estabas muy equivocado. Somos deidades que existimos desde la aparición de la vida en la Tierra y, aunque no somos indestructibles, la infinita esperanza y el inextinguible espíritu de lucha nos impulsan a levantar nuestros rostros y combatir una vez más. No importa cuántas veces caigamos. Si podemos levantarnos e intentarlo de nuevo, es posible que logremos vencer. Debiste haber abandonado este mundo cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Por lo que se ve, has decidido acompañar a tus hermanos al oscuro olvido, así que te complaceré. Este mundo merece vivir en paz y armonía. ¡No necesitamos a engendros malignos como tú en un lugar en el que la luz debe prevalecer sobre la oscuridad! ¡Nadie podrá vencer a la Tierra!"

Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas por Zenki, provenían en realidad de Goki, que con su gran elocuencia, demostraba una vez más la sabiduría que lo caracterizaba. Burzum se encontraba en una encrucijada. El poder que se desprendía de su ser había descendido drásticamente. Chiaki y los demás observaban con detenimiento lo que sucedía. No decían nada, sólo permanecían paralizados, como si fueran estatuas de hielo. Burzum seguía gimiendo de dolor, pero aún así, logró ponerse de pie y dijo:

"Zenki… Tú…. Estás convencido de que ya no puedo dar más… ¿Verdad? Así como tú has resistido mis ataques, yo también tengo mis secretos. Puede que me hayas debilitado como nunca pensé que alguien lo haría, pero eso no significa que ahora sólo deba esperar mi muerte. No, Zenki… Tengo un último as bajo la manga"

"Y, ahora… ¿Qué rayos piensas hacer?", dijo Zenki, sin entender la magnitud de las palabras de Burzum.

"Si tengo que morir, ¡Todos ustedes morirán conmigo! ¡_ONDA SOLAR_!"

El cuerpo de Burzum se iluminó con un aura roja que desprendía enormes cantidades de fuego y calor. Zenki se protegió, utilizando el "Escudo del Cielo" de Goki, pero no pudo acercarse a su oponente para hacerle daño.

"No podrás detener este ataque, Zenki", dijo Burzum tras una carcajada. "Mi onda solar es capaz de acabar con un planeta entero, pero tengo que utilizar la mayor parte de mi energía para que esto se lleve a cabo. No puedo alejarme de este lugar, pero no te daré el gusto de que me mates, Zenki. Mi técnica más poderosa destruirá a la Tierra y a sus habitantes en cuestión de minutos, borrándolos de esta galaxia para siempre. ¡Ni tú ni nadie podrá evitarlo! ¿Me oyes? ¡Ni tú ni nadie!"

El aura de Burzum seguía aumentando. Zenki era incapaz de acercarse a su enemigo, por más esfuerzos que hacía. De pronto, una serie de rayos de luz salieron del cuerpo de Burzum, y atacaron ferozmente a Zenki. Este se defendió hábilmente, pero la cantidad de rayos se incrementó, y cada vez le fue más difícil esquivarlos. Zenki no podía avanzar, ya que las corrientes de aire caliente que emanaban de Burzum se lo impedían. Zenki le dijo a sus compañeros que se alejaran del área de combate inmediatamente. Saki y los demás obedecieron, pero Chiaki permaneció en su sitio.

"Chiaki, ¿Qué haces?", dijo Saki, angustiada. "El amo Zenki dice que no podemos seguir aquí. El poder de Burzum es demasiado grande. ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"No te preocupes, abuela", dijo Chiaki con calma. "Debo ayudar a Zenki y Goki para erradicar esta amenaza. Si tengo que dar mi vida a cambio de que millones de personas se salven, entonces es un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar. Nada más importa. Esta es la misión que el gran Ozuno depositó en mí y no voy a fallarle"

"No quiero que expongas tu vida, Chiaki. No, ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero que mueras!", dijo Saki, a voz en grito.

"Déjame hacer la voluntad de nuestro glorioso antepasado, abuela. Vete ya con los demás antes de que algo peor suceda. Confía en mí. Estaré bien."

No obstante, Saki siguió protestando ante el inminente peligro que su nieta corría, pero Jukai la cogió del brazo y se la llevó colina abajo, junto con el resto de los guerreros. Chiaki, por su parte, decidió ayudar a Zenki, utilizando un hechizo que había aprendido en secreto semanas atrás. Se trataba de algo conocido como "Impulso Estelar", una técnica capaz de propulsar a su objetivo con gran fuerza hacia cualquier lugar, desafiando así las más terribles corrientes de aire.

"Chiaki, ¿Estás segura de que tu técnica va a funcionar?", preguntó Zenki, un tanto inseguro.

"Absolutamente. Sólo tenemos una oportunidad, así que no debemos desaprovecharla, Zenki. Si logras acercarte lo suficiente a Burzum, podrás darle el golpe final con la espada de _Farenia_. ¡Tenemos que salvar a la Tierra cueste lo que cueste!"

"Tienes razón", dijo Zenki, y en su mente, la cual estaba fusionada en ese momento con la de Goki, resonaron las últimas palabras de Chiaki:

"_Siempre  
>Cueste lo que cueste<br>Digan lo que digan  
>Seguiré luchando<br>Hasta el último aliento…"_

El poder de Burzum seguía en aumento, causando sismos de gran intensidad. Chiaki elevó sus manos al cielo y dijo:

"¡Oh! Gran Ozuno, maestro de maestros, fundador de la ciudad que me vio nacer, ¡Permite que Zenki supere el poder de nuestro enemigo con este hechizo y así impida que el destino de la Tierra sea uno de dolor y oscuridad. ¡_Impulso Estelar_! ¡_Mujulah On Khan_!"

Del cuerpo de Chiaki salió una pequeña esfera de energía que se elevó hasta posarse sobre Zenki. Luego, esta se convirtió en un enorme remolino que protegió a Zenki de los rayos que Burzum le estaba disparando. Finalmente, Zenki, como un bólido, voló hasta el guerrero más fuerte de _Akeboshi_, sin sufrir daño alguno gracias al hechizo de Chiaki. Burzum no pudo evitar que Zenki lo atravesara con la legendaria espada de _Farenia_.

"¿Cómo…? Esto es inaudito… He perdido ante estos seres inferiores… Estuve… Cerca… Muy cerca de lograrlo… ¡Maldición! ¡Kokutei, te he fallado! ¡Te he fallado en gran medida!"

Enloquecido, Burzum gritó al ver que su poder se desvanecía rápidamente. De pronto, su cuerpo estalló, convirtiéndose en polvo cósmico. Se escuchó un gran estruendo. Los sismos cesaron y el color del cielo, que hasta entonces había sido oscuro como boca de lobo, volvió a ser azul, como antes. Habiendo cumplido con su misión, el espíritu de Goki salió del cuerpo de Zenki y el guerrero de la luz volvió a materializarse. Una vez más la Tierra había sido salvada por los guardianes de Ozuno.

_Pero, a veces suceden cosas negativas que escapan a nuestro entendimiento y que no podemos evitar. Es entonces cuando nos preguntamos ¿Por qué la vida tiende a carecer de lógica?_

_**El primer adiós**_

"¡Chiaki!", exclamaron Zenki y Goki al unísono.

Terminada la batalla contra Burzum, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Sin embargo, un débil quejido causó que ambos gladiadores dirigieran sus miradas hacia donde se encontraba la hechicera. Goki sintió que su corazón se encogía por la escena que le tocó presenciar. De rodillas, con las manos sobre su pecho, se encontraba Chiaki respirando con dificultad. Goki corrió para socorrerla, pero su rostro se llenó de espanto cuando descubrió que el pecho de Chiaki estaba teñido de sangre.

"Mi ama, ¿Qué es lo que tienes? Responde, ¡Por favor!"

"Descuida, Goki", respondió Chiaki débilmente. "Lo más importante es que la humanidad está fuera de peligro. Nuestro mundo ya no llora, ya no sufre… Me siento feliz porque hemos vuelto a triunfar una vez más…"

En ese momento llegaron Saki, Jukai, Kuribayashi y los otros. Por fortuna, todos estaban bien, pero al enterarse de la situación de Chiaki, la tristeza y la desolación volvieron a hacerse presentes. Ninguno aceptaba que Chiaki hubiera sido herida mortalmente muy cerca del corazón por uno de los últimos rayos que Burzum lanzó antes de que Zenki acabara con él. Saki lloraba amargamente, arrodillada junto a su nieta.

"Pequeña mía, ¿Por qué te expusiste de esa manera?", dijo Saki, mientras sollozaba. "¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?"

"Tenía que hacerlo, abuela", respondió Chiaki con firmeza. "Era la única opción. Como dueña de los guardianes que Ozuno tuvo a su disposición hace cientos de años, no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Estoy segura que tú habrías hecho lo mismo en mi lugar. O, ¿Me equivoco?"

"No te equivocas… Tienes razón…", dijo Saki, asintiendo. "Pero… Este no es el destino que tú te mereces, mi vida. Simplemente… No lo es…"

Goki permanecía en silencio, escuchando atentamente el diálogo entre abuela y nieta. Por dentro, Goki experimentaba un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados. En parte, su corazón estaba lacerado. Chiaki, al borde de la muerte, yacía entre sus brazos, y al verla tan vulnerable, no pudo evitar que el llanto brotara de su interior. Pero, también fue en ese preciso instante cuando Goki por fin supo la razón por la que su espíritu se enternecía cada vez que miraba a los ojos de Chiaki. A medida que contemplaba a aquella linda jovencita que acababa de salvar a la humanidad de un futuro incierto, Goki entendió que había hallado al ser ideal con quien compartir sus sentimientos. Después de duros entrenamientos e innumerables batallas, el lado humano de Goki se ponía de manifiesto por medio del amor, ese sentimiento universal que lo invadía en cada poro de su piel, intoxicándolo. Negarlo era algo fútil. El amor de Akira/Goki por Chiaki, la mujer a quien debía proteger día, tarde y noche era infinito, como lo era su deseo de que ella siguiera con vida. Goki quería cuidarla, abrazarla, besarla, quererla. No podía dejar que Chiaki se le escapara ahora que la tenía tan cerca y la sentía tan suya.

"Debes vivir, mi ama", dijo Goki, mientras lágrimas de color diamantino caían por sus mejillas. "No puedes darte por vencida ahora. Tienes razones de sobra para disfrutar de un nuevo amanecer. Tu abuela te necesita. Tu familia y amigos te necesitan. Este mundo te necesita. Y… _Yo te necesito_".

Las últimas palabras de Goki hicieron que la sacerdotisa desviara su atención por completo hacia el guerrero Azure. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su protector y ella sonrió de inmediato con dulzura.

"Goki…", empezó diciendo Chiaki, con voz cada vez más débil.

"Dime, Chiaki. Dime lo que quieras… Aquí estoy contigo. No voy a dejarte sola".

"Gracias, Goki… ", dijo ella. "Yo… Yo quiero que sepas que…"

Chiaki calló, como si se hubiera arrepentido de decir en el último momento lo que anidaba en su mente. Goki la alentó a seguir adelante. Chiaki logró retomar la palabra, diciendo:

"Quiero que cuides a mi abuela. No la desampares, por favor. Sé que tienes un futuro excepcional y que llegarás lejos… Ya te lo he dicho antes, pero eres más que un amigo para mí. Mucho más…"

"Tú también lo eres para mí, Chiaki. Pero no hables como si fueras a morir porque no permitiré que eso suceda. ¡No lo permitiré!"

"Ya no hay nada qué hacer", dijo Chiaki aparentemente resignada a su destino.

"Claro que sí, Chiaki. Espera y verás".

Segundos después, un aura azul apareció sobre el cuerpo de Goki y esto hizo que los ojos del guerrero se volvieran de color escarlata. Zenki, al darse cuenta de esto, dijo:

"¿Estás seguro de que podrás hacerlo?"

"Debo intentarlo", respondió Goki sin titubear. "Si logro despertar por completo esta habilidad, podré salvarla"

"¿Qué piensas hacer, Goki?", preguntó Saki, con sumo interés.

"En el pasado tuve la facultad para curar las heridas de cualquier humano. No sólo soy un dios guerrero. También soy un dios que recrea, cuida y atiende al necesitado. Sin embargo, para lograrlo primero debía alcanzar la tercera evolución. Ahora que domino el elemento del agua, puedo combinarlo con el éter y la tierra para despertar mis poderes curativos y salvar a mi ama."

Agotada, Chiaki cerró los ojos, pero aún permanecía consciente. Era obvio que Goki no tenía mucho tiempo. Lleno de fe y esperanzas, el guardián de la luz concentró su energía en la palma de su mano derecha. Luego, la colocó sobre el pecho de Chiaki. Goki no dejó de hablarle a Chiaki para infundirle ánimos y rescatarla de las garras de la muerte. Saki, Jukai, los monjes que los acompañaban, e incluso Kazue y el profesor Kuwaori se pusieron de rodillas y entonaron una oración en voz alta para rogar que Chiaki fuera salvada. Goki podía sentir la energía positiva de los demás fluyendo a su alrededor. Este, a su vez, oraba en voz baja. Su aura crecía y crecía. La mano derecha de Goki fue iluminándose, y cuando se sintió listo para dar el siguiente paso, dijo:

"Por el poder que me fue conferido desde que la deidad máxima del cosmos me creara… ¡Es hora de despertar la técnica de la "_Curación Divina_"! Gracias al éter, la tierra y el agua, es hasta el día de hoy que puedo llevar mi poder a un nivel superior. Permíteme salvar a esta bella joven que ha arriesgado su vida en incontables ocasiones para detener a aquellos que ansían exterminar a la raza humana. ¡A nadie se le debe negar una segunda oportunidad para vivir! ¡Chiaki Enno merece esa oportunidad!"

Tanto el cuerpo de Chiaki como el de Goki fueron cubiertos por un resplandor blanco. Zenki, que había recuperado su apariencia _chibi_, seguía a detalle cuanto estaba sucediendo. En medio de las plegarias que los allí reunidos decían, se escuchó la inconfundible voz de Goki, quien gritó a pleno pulmón:

"¡Vive, Chiaki Enno! Por ti, por tu familia y por todos los que te queremos. La llama de tu vida está lejos de apagarse. Hemos batallado en el nombre de Ozuno para darle al mundo la esperanza que necesita. No te dejes seducir por la muerte, que con su abrazo glacial pretende llevarte lejos de nosotros. ¡Vive, mi ama! ¡Vive!"

Tal y como debía suceder, los poderes de Goki lograron su objetivo. El pecho de Chiaki dejó de sangrar. La herida ocasionada por el último ataque de Burzum se cerró. Después, el aura de Goki descendió lentamente hasta desaparecer. La atención se centró en Chiaki, para ver si la habilidad curativa de Goki había funcionado. En un principio, Chiaki se mantuvo inmóvil. Después de algunos minutos, los cuales le parecieron eternos a Goki, la jovencita abrió los ojos muy despacio. Era como si se despertara de un sueño largo y reparador.

"¿Funcionó?", preguntó Jukai, con creciente nerviosismo.

"¿Cómo te sientes, hija mía?", inquirió Saki.

"¿Se…? ¿Se ha salvado?", dijo Kuribayashi, titubeando, y sin saber a dónde mirar.

"¿Estás bien, mi querida Chiaki?", preguntó Goki, con la emoción apretando por dentro.

Fue hasta que Goki formuló la anterior pregunta, que Chiaki se animó a hacer un ligero gesto afirmativo con su cabeza. Era como si sólo le importara responder a su salvador, aquel que, no sólo la había curado, sino también le había devuelto las energías y las ganas de vivir. Tanto Saki como el resto de los que se encontraban en el cerro Kokuin lanzaron gritos de júbilo, hurras y enhorabuenas. Chiaki se puso de pie sin dificultad y todos la abrazaron con grandes muestras de alegría. La joven sacerdotisa, tras llevarse las manos a su pecho, comprobó que efectivamente estaba sana y salva. Jukai, con su incurable perversión, quiso asegurarse de que el pecho de Chiaki no tuviera herida alguna, pero ella se encargó de frustrar sus oscuras intenciones con un manotazo y una bofetada en el rostro del viejo. Era evidente que las cosas habían retornado a la normalidad.

Habiendo cumplido con su misión, Goki se transformó de nuevo en Akira y permaneció un poco apartado del grupo. Se sentía increíblemente feliz y su mente divagaba, recordando los momentos que él y Chiaki habían pasado juntos desde que se conocieron. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta anteriormente de lo que su corazón le decía, pero que él se negaba a prestarle atención? A diferencia de Kazue, por quien sentía un afecto similar al que se tiene por un hermano, sus sentimientos por Chiaki eran más profundos, más especiales, más intrincados. Akira creía fervientemente que había encontrado el alma que complementaba la suya. Nada lo haría pensar de otro modo. Nada.

Recuperada la calma, Chiaki se alejó de los demás para acercarse a Akira, que con su sonrisa pura y transparente la observaba con admiración. En los ojos de Chiaki se reflejaba un sentimiento que Akira no había visto antes. Sin poder resistirlo más, la hechicera abrazó al muchacho con todas sus fuerzas, agradeciéndole por su hazaña y por alentarla a seguir viviendo. "_Me has dado una segunda oportunidad para caminar sobre este, nuestro hogar, el cual hemos vuelto a defender. Te prometo que no voy a desaprovechar este regalo que me has dado. Gracias por todo, Akira/Goki. Gracias de verdad", _susurró Chiaki.

Akira, lleno de emoción y, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, la abrazó con la misma intensidad y le respondió de igual forma: "_No tienes nada qué agradecer, Chiaki. Sin ti, mi vida no sería la misma. Yo soy el que debe agradecerte por haber aparecido cuando más lo necesitaba. Desde entonces, supe que ya no volvería a estar solo."_

Chiaki, con sus ojos limpios como el pasto que había en la cima del cerro Kokuin, se sonrojó ligeramente y cerró los ojos. Akira pensó que aquel era el momento propicio para revelarle sus sentimientos. Era absurdo seguir callando por más tiempo. Por desgracia, sus intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando Jukai apareció, y le pegó una nalgada a Chiaki, que, profirió un grito de susto:

"¡Oye, Chiaki!", dijo Jukai jocosamente. "Parece que no te has ejercitado últimamente, ¿Verdad? Tu trasero no está tan firme y duro como de costumbre. ¿Acaso volviste a tus malos hábitos de consumir comida chatarra? Eso está muy mal, ¡Creo que tendré que castigarte!"

Jukai rió de forma descarada. Chiaki, furiosa por el atrevimiento de su tío-abuelo, le gritó una serie de improperios y trató de darle su merecido. Como si adivinara que la tempestad estaba a punto de llegar, Jukai echó a correr, por lo que Chiaki lo persiguió ante la mirada atónita de los demás. Akira se llevó las manos al rostro, sintiendo un poco de decepción, pero al mismo tiempo un gran alivio por ver a Chiaki en excelente estado de salud. _Ya habrá tiempo para que podamos hablar a solas y así le revele mis sentimientos_, caviló Akira, tratando de consolarse.

El pensamiento del joven de cabellos azules no llegó a materializarse. Los siguientes días fueron de gran actividad en el hogar de la familia Enno. A raíz de los ataques perpetrados por Burzum, el santuario quedó parcialmente destruido, por lo que todos se pusieron manos a la obra desde el primer momento para dejarlo igual que antes. Por otro lado, la casa también necesitó de varias reparaciones, sobre todo en la parte superior de la misma. Akira no logró encontrar el momento propicio para desnudar sus emociones ante Chiaki, pero no se impacientó.

Terminada la reconstrucción del templo Enno y la casa donde vivía Chiaki con su abuela, Kazue y el profesor Kuwaori se despidieron de sus amigos, ya que tenían que viajar a Kioto para dar una conferencia sobre el fenómeno conocido como el "sonido blanco". Zenki, con su misión concluida, fue sellado de vuelta en el sepulcro sagrado. Por su parte, el excéntrico maestro Jukai y su pupilo Kuribayashi volvieron a sus actividades rutinarias en el monasterio Kirin. Goki pensó que el momento propicio para declararle su amor a Chiaki había llegado, pero otra novedad terminó frustrando sus planes por segunda vez.

Una mañana, Chiaki recibió una carta de la universidad de Keio, la cual tenía fama de ser una de las mejores de Japón. En dicha carta se hacía constar que Chiaki había sido aceptada para estudiar allí. Chiaki tenía que viajar lo antes posible a Tokio, ya que las clases darían inicio tres semanas después. No hace falta describir el alborozo que reinó en el hogar de los Enno desde entonces, ya que Chiaki estaba cumpliendo uno de sus sueños más anhelados. Akira se alegró al enterarse de la noticia, pero también se sintió descorazonado porque la dueña de sus sentimientos estaba a punto de abandonarlo. Sin embargo, Akira analizó la situación maduramente y concluyó que no podía abrir su corazón a Chiaki aún. El jovencito intuía que ella también sentía algo por él, pero lo que menos deseaba era estropear el viaje de su querida amiga, quien estaba visiblemente ilusionada por la nueva aventura que iba a emprender. _No debo ser egoísta y pensar sólo en mí. Detesto la idea de que Chiaki se vaya de mi lado, pero ¡Ella debe estudiar y volverse toda una profesional! Chiaki tiene muchos proyectos en mente y no debo inmiscuirme en ellos. Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a verla, así que debo callar por el momento. Si le digo ahora lo que siento por ella, entonces Chiaki posiblemente claudicará y la pondré en un impasse. Eso es algo que jamás me lo perdonaría. Su felicidad está antes que cualquier otra cosa._

Resignado a amarla en silencio, Akira hizo a un lado sus motivaciones personales y se dedicó a alentar a Chiaki, no sólo para su viaje, sino para la nueva vida que ella iba a iniciar pronto. Akira, que tenía un espíritu nómada, podía acostumbrarse fácilmente a vivir donde fuera, pero él sabía que Chiaki era un caso muy diferente. Chiaki iba a cortar el cordón umbilical que la unía a su abuela para independizarse. Para una jovencita tímida, recatada y apartada de problemas, aquello no debía ser fácil, pero Akira tenía plena confianza en que su amiga no tardaría en acoplarse. Por fortuna, Sayaka y Ako, las amigas más cercanas de Chiaki, también fueron aceptadas en la universidad de Keio, por lo que las tres estudiarían en el mismo sitio. Todo parecía inclinarse a favor de Chiaki.

Y, así transcurrieron los días en el hogar de la familia Enno, durante los cuales Chiaki recibió toda clase de recomendaciones por parte de su abuela. Jukai y Akira se encargaron de organizarle a Chiaki una gran fiesta de despedida, algo que ella agradeció con lágrimas en los ojos. Akira hubiera querido abrazarla y besarla con ternura en ese momento para decirle que él la amaba y que las cosas iban a estar bien. Como era de esperarse, él se contuvo y se limitó a tomar sus manos para transmitirle paz y tranquilidad. Luego, Chiaki optó por despedirse personalmente de cada una de las personas que formaban parte de su vida, pero poco antes de que se despidiera de Akira, este desapareció misteriosamente. A Akira le dolía en gran medida el tener que ocultar sus sentimientos y lo que menos deseaba era quebrarse frente a Chiaki. Otra cosa que él quería evitar era decir algo comprometedor por equivocación, así que durante la última noche que Chiaki pasó en Shikigami-Cho, Akira permaneció en un bosque cercano al santuario Enno en el que durmió una noche sin sueños. Por su parte, Chiaki debía abordar en las próximas horas el tren que la llevaría a la ciudad de Takamatsu, donde posteriormente tomaría un avión con destino a Tokio.

Al día siguiente, y minutos antes de que Chiaki abordara el tren, Akira apareció tan misteriosamente como había desaparecido. Al verlo, Chiaki pareció complacida, pero eso no impidió que ella le recriminara a su amigo por su extraña actitud. Akira, como respuesta inicial, se acercó a Chiaki y le dio un beso en la frente, causando que ella se sonrojara. Luego, él dijo:

"Perdóname, por favor. No es fácil lidiar con la idea de que una persona tan importante para mí se marcha por tiempo indefinido en busca de forjar su propio destino. Te extrañaré, Chiaki. No tengo idea de cuándo nos volveremos a ver, pero lo más importante ahora es que persigas tus sueños hasta alcanzarlos. No te agobies por aquello que hoy dejas atrás. Yo estaré al pendiente de tu abuela hasta que decida qué es lo que voy a hacer. Sé que vas a triunfar, amiga mía. Cree en ti y sal adelante."

"Gracias por tus palabras, Akira", respondió Chiaki. "Yo también voy a extrañarte. No sabes cuánto. Siempre buscaste mi bienestar y nunca me diste la espalda. Salvaste mi vida tantas veces que lo que yo pueda hacer por ti es demasiado pequeño como para tener importancia alguna. Te agradezco por todo. ¿Me oyes? Por _todo_."

"No tienes nada qué agradecer", dijo Akira. "Lo hice con mucho gusto y, si en algún momento vuelves a necesitar de mi ayuda, te protegeré de nuevo. También recuerda que, aunque te encuentres lejos, no dudes en escribirme si necesitas algo. Tanto en las buenas como en las malas, siempre estaré aquí para ti. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?"

"Lo sé", dijo Chiaki, con una sonrisa que expresaba una inmensa gratitud.

"Chiaki…", dijo Akira tímidamente. "Yo… Quiero que sepas algo…"

"Ah, ¿Sí? Dímelo entonces…", inquirió Chiaki con curiosidad.

Akira, que tenía la intención de insinuarle de alguna manera a Chiaki el amor que sentía por ella, no pudo decir nada más porque en ese momento se escuchó una voz femenina por los altavoces. Esta anunciaba que el tren de las ocho de la mañana con destino a Takamatsu estaba listo para partir. Sayaka asomó la cabeza por una de las ventanas del tren y le dijo a Chiaki que se apresurara a abordar el tren.

"Bueno. Creo que llegó la hora de irme", dijo Chiaki con voz melancólica.

"Ya lo veo", respondió Akira, mirando el suelo.

"No te preocupes, amigo. Yo te escribiré en cuanto pueda para contarte cómo me está yendo. No me olvidaré de llamar por teléfono a mi abuela, al menos una vez por semana. Apenas me organice, tendrás noticias mías. Gracias por todo, Akira. Cuida bien de mi abuela Saki, ¿Sí?"

"Descuida, no la dejaré sola", dijo Akira cortésmente..

Antes de que Akira intentara darle un abrazo, Chiaki cogió sus maletas y abordó el tren, desapareciendo de su vista. Akira suspiró con tristeza. No había nada más qué hacer, así que decidió emprender la retirada. Segundos después, el tren se puso lentamente en marcha. En eso, Akira escuchó la inconfundible voz de Chiaki que lo llamaba. El adolescente de cabellos azules dio media vuelta y observó que Chiaki agitaba la mano en señal de despedida desde una de las ventanas. Akira, enternecido por aquel gesto, caminó de regreso para devolverle el saludo. El tren aumentó su velocidad y Akira gritó para asegurarse de que su amiga lo escuchara:

"¡No te olvides de escribirme! ¡Cuídate siempre! ¡Que tengas un feliz viaje!"

"¡Así lo haré, Akira! ¡Así lo haré! ¡Adiós!"

Akira tuvo que correr para no perder de vista a Chiaki. Ambos agitaban sus manos como si desearan que aquel adiós durara por siempre. El tren se puso en marcha a toda velocidad, y Akira finalmente se quedó solo en el andén. A pesar de saber que Chiaki se alejaba cada vez más de él, Akira sintió una extraña paz en su interior que le aseguraba que, sin importar el tiempo que Chiaki estuviera lejos, él la volvería a encontrar en un futuro cercano.

"Confío en que así será. El verdadero amor espera el tiempo que sea necesario para llegar a florecer. Y, yo te amo como a nadie en el mundo, Chiaki. Te esperaré y te prometo que cuando la vida nos vuelva a reencontrar, sabrás lo mucho que significas para mí y no te dejaré marchar."

_"Y, al ser hoy el día de tu adiós  
>Lloro a solas, en silencio, en un mundo sin color<br>Junto a ti se fue la magia, el aire, el sol  
>Tanto queda sin hablar, sin vivir, ¡Ay amor!<em>

_Y, sin importar donde la vida te lleve  
>Serás mi eterno resplandor<br>En este mundo de tinieblas.  
>Te abrazaré en las frías noches<br>Entonando una sonata de amor._

_La nostalgia nos envuelve  
>En una prisión de lamentos<br>Más, el futuro lo escribiremos  
>Al final de este doloroso sendero<br>Y, nuestras almas juntas danzarán  
>Hasta el final de la aurora.<em>

_Para mí…  
>Nunca estás lejos…"<em>


End file.
